What the hell is wrong with me? Español
by Angelaplace
Summary: [Traducción] Daryl Dixon llega al hospital por una herida en el costado donde es atendido por una enfermera de cabello corto llamada Carol, luego de que él vaya a su casa para una atención de enfermería poco a poco se volverán más cercanos. Esta es la segunda historia Caryl con más favoritos. [UA No AZ].[Historia original por Rabbitheartedgirl88]
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Hola, este es el primer capítulo de What the hell is wrong with me?, un fic bastante famoso para el fandom Caryl. Tiene varias traducciones a otros idiomas y por lo que he visto esta que hice es la primera al español. Si ven errores en la traducción me gustaría que me avisaran :)**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura ^_^ Nos vemos.**

Capítulo 1:

Carol suspiró por lo que tenía que ser la centésima vez en la última hora, "Recuérdame de nuevo por qué accedí a trabajar un doble turno esta noche?"

Maggie estaba haciendo clic frenéticamente con el ratón, sus ojos se movían rápidamente buscando a través de la historia clínica del paciente, "Porque aquí es un manicomio! Y te prometí unas margaritas después."

Ella se levantó, cerrando la computadora portátil y observando la estación de enfermeras, "Oh oye, ¿crees que podrías tomar al chico del cinco? Estoy abrumada ahora mismo! ¿Por favor? Tengo a un niño que se tragó un puñado de canicas! Por favor Carol! "

La mujer puso una expresión dramática, pero sonrió, "Sí."

"Gracias Carol! Eres la mejor!", Maggie ya estaba caminando lejos, sonriendo por encima del hombro, "Él es lindo también! Da un poco de miedo ... pero es lindo!"

Carol bebió rápidamente el resto de su café negro, y murmuró para sí misma "Genial".

La sala de emergencias del Hospital de San José siempre estaba animada, pero nada comparado a un viernes por la noche durante la luna llena, que era cuando parecían salir todos los locos. Carol ya había estado allí diez horas y estaba más que lista para ir a casa, darse un baño caliente y descansar sus adoloridos pies. No había planeado trabajar doble turno, pero realmente la necesitaban y además Maggie le rogó quedarse. La joven morena había estado trabajando en el Hospital desde hace dos años y de inmediato había hablado con Carol en su primer día de trabajo, Carol ayudaba a las nuevas enfermeras durante un tiempo y siempre se las arreglaba para calmar sus nervios. Carol caminó por la sala de emergencias sonriendo al recordar el primer día de Maggie y la confusión con las muestras de orina que había avergonzado a la recién graduada.

Tirando de la cortina, Carol habló sin levantar la vista de la hoja en sus manos, "Disculpe por la espera. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, señor ... Dixon?"

"Ya era hora! Lo que puedes hacer es sacarme de acá de una maldita vez. He estado esperando por horas. Por suerte no es nada grave o ya estaría muerto", el hombre gruñó.

Carol finalmente miró al hombre que había estado paseándose por la pequeña área con cortinas, y se sorprendió un poco, no había esperado que aquella voz ronca perteneciera a una cara tan hermosa con los ojos más azules que hubiera visto nunca. Se sentía un poco sonrojada y se regañó a sí misma 'Contrólate Carol, eres una profesional! No eres una chica de quince años! Sí, él es lindo, pero también es tu paciente! '

"Una vez más, le pido disculpas. Ahora, que trae por aquí?", Carol preguntó en un tono grave para enmascarar los nervios que sentía.

Daryl Dixon odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba la forma en que olían. Odiaba las brillantes luces fluorescentes. Odiaba esas vestimentas estúpidas que te hacían poner. Odiaba a todas las personas enfermas paseándose. Pero sobre todo odiaba la forma en que los médicos y enfermeras le miraban, como si fuera sólo otra basura, un paleto drogadicto tratando de pedir una receta de Oxy.

Si fuera por él, ni siquiera habría ido, pero él sabía que necesitaba puntos de sutura, y no podía llegar hasta la lesión por sí mismo por que o sino habría intentado coserla en casa. Y ahora, como si estar en un hospital no fuera lo suficientemente malo, tenía que explicar lo que estúpidamente había hecho esa tarde mientras estaba de cacería.

"Yo estaba cazando y subí a una cresta, algunas rocas empezaron a deslizarse y caí con ellas'. Aterricé en una maldita flecha. Fue directamente a mi costado, duele como el infierno", explicó rápidamente, sin atreverse a hacer contacto con los ojos de la mujer.

"Y pensaba que yo estaba teniendo un mal día", Carol sonrió a pesar de que el hombre no la miraba.

"¿Por qué no te sientas para echar una mirada", pensó que lo mejor es ir al grano, claramente este hombre estaba ansioso por irse, no había dejado de agitarse. Daryl miró a la mujer con cansancio, pero obedeció y se sentó en la camilla en el pequeño cubículo con cortinas.

Carol estaba de espaldas a él mientras se colocaba un par de guantes, "Quédese ahí y quítese la ropa hasta la cintura", pensó que lo mejor era no verlo, parecía un poco incómodo.

Daryl no estaba contento con esto, pero sabía que era inevitable, nunca había estado a gusto con la gente y definitivamente nunca iba a dejar que lo vieran sin camisa. Ahí es donde estaba su vergüenza, los secretos ocultos en las líneas irregulares a través de su espalda.

Carol se giró hacia el hombre ansioso con una cálida sonrisa, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de las cicatrices que lejos superaban en número a los tatuajes en su cuerpo, pero se las arregló para mantener la pena que sentía bajo control, él no llegó a ella como el tipo de persona que hablaría abiertamente con ella. Ella empezó a examinar la herida de su costado, todo el tiempo fingiendo no darse cuenta de la forma en que él se estremecía y evitaba sus ojos, "Bueno, sin duda hizo todo un espectáculo. Asumo que sacó la flecha por su cuenta"

Daryl hizo un gesto rápido, todavía sin hacer contacto visual. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y estaba luchando contra el impulso de huir, él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo tocara, sobre todo con tanto cuidado. Mientras que la mujer iba a auscultar y pinchar la irregular piel se tomó el tiempo para examinarla desde debajo de su cabello enmarañado. Nunca había sido bueno para juzgar la edad, pero ella parecía ser de unos cuarenta años, tal vez un par de años mayor que él. Piel clara, ojos azules en un rostro amable, con cabello corto. Él rara vez entendía lo que mucha gente veía como características deseables, pero pensó que aquella mujer era linda. Ella no parecía estar juzgándolo, no pudo encontrar repulsión o compasión en sus ojos mientras limpiaba la sangre seca de la herida. Dejó escapar un silbido fuerte cuando ella se encontró con un punto particularmente sensible, "¡Mierda! ¡Cuidado señora, ese jodido lugar duele!"

"Lo siento, definitivamente vas a necesitar algunos puntos de sutura", Carol terminó de limpiar la lesión y tiró la gasa sangrienta quitandose los guantes, completamente imperturbable por su arrebato. "Muy bien, el médico estará en breve para ponerle los puntos y así podrá seguir su camino."

Daryl asintió en silencio y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella cerró la cortina al salir. Ese fue el mayor contacto humano que había tenido en mucho tiempo y puso sus nervios de punta. La enfermera, Carol, lo había leído en su placa de identificación de plástico, ella había sido más que amable con él, pero él necesitaba salir pitando de ahí pronto. Incluso a través de los guantes de goma Daryl había sido capaz de sentir la suavidad de sus manos y eso puso su piel en llamas, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Esa mujer solo estaba colocándole un vendaje para enviarlo de nuevo a su camino, nunca volvería a recordar al sureño sucio de nuevo. Él se sacudió de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la cortina que se abría, Carol había regresado seguida de un hombre mayor, el médico probablemente.

El procedimiento en sí no había tomado mucho tiempo, dieciséis puntos en total. Daryl se sentó en la camilla vestido con su propia ropa de nuevo, ató los cordones de sus botas sucias rápidamente, ansioso por salir. Carol regresó al lugar detrás de las cortinas con algunas formas para que él firmara y una receta para una crema antibiótica, "Bien, asegúrese de mantener la herida limpia, cambie el vendaje todos los días."

"Sí, está bien", dijo Daryl mientras que masticaba un pulgar, su ansiedad era claramente visible. Estaba listo para salir de allí, pero también estaba preocupado por cómo iba a pagar al hospital.

"Tómelo con calma por un tiempo, usted no querrá romper los puntos de sutura. Debería tomar un par de semanas en sanar, puedes regresar para quitarlos", Carol sabía que el nervioso hombre delante de ella estaba apenas escuchando. "No vas a volver?"

La cabeza de Daryl se levantó para mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, sus ojos no lo juzgaban, simplemente estaba preguntándole. Su primer instinto fue hacer un comentario duro hacia ella diciéndole que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado, "No tengo seguro, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a pagar por esto."

Carol no estaba segura de cómo responder, ella se mordió el labio por un minuto, mirando al hombre frente a ella. Rápidamente garabateó algo en una hoja de notas. "Aquí, este es mi número de teléfono. Llámame en dos semanas y te quitaré los puntos de sutura", ella le entregó la hoja de papel y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, se quedó unos segundos parada unto a la cortina y le sonrió, luego se alejó.

Tres horas más tarde, Carol se sentó detrás de la estación de enfermería, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, contemplando al tímido hombre de ojos azules y más cicatrices de las que ella podía contar. No podía creer que había hecho algo así, no era apropiado y definitivamente iba contra la política del hospital, pero ella no podía quitarse la imagen de él tratando de quitar los puntos de sutura por sí mismo en algún baño sucio de su mente. Claro, ella había sentido pena por él, pero ella también vio algo de sí misma en él, ella había pasado un montón de noches cuidando sus heridas a solas en su cuarto de baño, demasiado avergonzada para pedir ayuda.

Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, todavía no podía creer que ella le había dado su número de teléfono a un paciente. "¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?", Se preguntó en voz alta. Silenciosamente se convenció a sí misma de que no importaba porque él nunca la llamaría, probablemente ni siquiera había llevado el papelito con él, probablemente lo haya arrugado y tirado en un bote de basura en algún lugar. "Sí, eso es Carol, ni siquiera importa, simplemente olvídate de él. '

Maggie pasó corriendo junto a la mesa, "Carol, te necesitan en el ocho. Un niño vomitó por todas partes."

Carol volvió a suspirar, "ya voy".


	2. La llamada

**N/A: Este capítulo es algo corto pero con mucho sentimiento :)**

Capítulo 2: "La llamada"

Daryl se sentó en su destartalada y vieja mesa de cocina, rascándose la herida curada de su costado, y mirando el pequeño cuadrado de papel. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo tenía todavía, esa mujer en realidad no quería que él llamara, ella le había dado el número por simpatía. Cuando ella le pasó la hoja con el número de teléfono hace dos semanas en el hospital, él había quedado tan sorprendido de que se paralizó mirando el trozo de papel durante unos minutos antes de huir rápidamente del hospital. Ni siquiera necesita conservar el documento, ya sabía el número de memoria. Jugó con las esquinas deshilachadas y tomó otro trago de cerveza, pensando en la forma en la que ella le había sonreído. La gente nunca le sonreía, lo evitaban, era un Dixon, y era el Dixon menos sociable de su clan.

Al terminar la cerveza sacó su maltratado teléfono celular y lo puso sobre la mesa junto al papel desintegrado. Lo había mantenido en el bolsillo todos los días desde que ella se lo había dado, pensó que si no lo tenía con en él en todo momento simplemente desaparecería, como si nunca hubiera estado. De vez en cuando metía la mano en el bolsillo delantero, buscando el papel cuidadosamente doblado, necesitando sentir que aún estaba ahí. Él se rascó distraídamente la cicatriz de su costado de nuevo, la mierda estaba empezando a picar demasiado, sabía que era necesario retirar los puntos, él incluso había intentado cortarlos por sí mismo, pero el ángulo en el que doblaba el brazo para alcanzarlo lo volvía demasiado torpe. Merle estaba en la cárcel de nuevo, así que no podía pedirle ayuda, pero honestamente no sabía si querría que Merle lo hiciera de todos modos, generalmente Merle andaba en las nubes como una cometa. Volver al hospital no era una opción, acababa de recibir la factura del hospital y le tomaría seis meses poder pagar el valor.

"Mierda!", Le dio una patada a la silla a su lado. Iba a tener que llamar a esa mujer.

Daryl intentó llamar seis veces, colgando cada vez antes de que empezara a sonar. "No seas miedoso, es sólo una maldita llamada telefónica. Le vas a pedir que te saque las puntadas, no que se case contigo", se paseaba por toda la casa,hablando solo. La séptima vez que llamó no colgó.

Carol se balanceaba perezosamente en una silla en su patio trasero, disfrutando de una copa de vino y la cálida noche de Georgia. Ella tenía el día libre y había aprovechado para hacer la limpieza y trabajar en el jardín, por lo que ahora estaba acurrucada leyendo un buen libro para relajarse. El teléfono sonó y ella continuó leyendo, tomó el celular sin mirarlo y contestó, "¿Hola?"

"Uh ... Hola, soy Daryl. Del hospital. Me dijo que podía llamarla en dos semanas cuando necesitara quitarme los puntos. Ya han pasado dos semanas, así que necesito sacarme los puntos de sutura de la herida ... Digo, si todavía puede hacerlo."

Carol se levantó rápidamente de su silla, ella se sorprendió, ella no creía que él en realidad iba a llamar. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas fingiendo como si no hubiera hecho algo tan ridículo como darle a un completo extraño su número de teléfono.

"Hola ... sí me acuerdo, no pensé que llamaría, me imaginé que ya se habría quitado los puntos usted mismo", Carol rió entre dientes ligeramente.

Daryl se sonrojaba en el otro extremo de la llamada, "lo intenté. No pude llegar bien al lugar."

"Ya veo, así que todo ha sanado? Tuvo algún problema?"

"Supongo que si, aunque pica como el infierno", dejó de caminar hasta estar de pie en medio de su sala de estar, masticándose el pulgar.

Carol se rió de nuevo, "Bueno, definitivamente hay que quitarlo entonces. Mañana estoy libre, Quiere que lo haga por usted?"

Él no lo podía creer, ella en realidad iba a hacer esto "Sí mañana está bien."

"¿Sería demasiado problema que viniera aquí? No sé lo que le está pasando a mi auto, pero no he podido hacerlo andar y tampoco he podido llevarlo a un taller de reparaciones", Carol empezó a recoger su libro y la copa de vino para llevarlos al interior de la casa luego de que una ligera lluvia comenzara a caer.

"Claro", se sintió aliviado de que ella no pudiera ir a su casa, estaba avergonzado de la pequeña y lúgubre choza en aquella calle sin salida. Esa era parte del por qué él había sido tan reacio a ponerse en contacto con ella, tenía temor de viera donde vivía y todas sus escasas pertenencias.

"Ok genial! ¿Tienes algo para anotar mi dirección?"

Daryl se apresuró a encontrar una pluma, "Uhh.. si, adelante."

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de nuevo, bebiendo una cerveza y mirando la dirección de la calle garabateada en su brazo. "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?", Pateó la silla de nuevo.

Carol estaba avergonzada de admitir que en realidad estaba nerviosa por el día de mañana, nunca pensó que la llamara. Pero estaba contenta de que él lo hubiera hecho, le gustaba pensar que volvería a ver al hombre torpe con tristes ojos azules. Él parecía tan perdido, como si supiera que el mundo había renunciado a él y estaba bien con eso. Ella entendía aquel sentimiento, sabía lo que era estar perdido en el mundo.

Después de colgar el teléfono Carol se sentó en su mesa de la cocina repasando la conversación en su mente, sonaba como un niño de la escuela secundaria pidiéndole a una chica que fuera su pareja para el baile, ella sonrió por dentro. Maggie se había equivocado, no daba miedo, él sólo era ... diferente. Pero definitivamente lindo. Ella se negó a sí misma la idea, "Sólo vas a sacar sus puntos, nada más, él es como cualquier otro paciente". Pensó en la manera en la que él evitó sus ojos, especialmente cuando estaba desnudo, todas esas cicatrices que cubrían su pecho y espalda... Ese pobre hombre, que había sufrido claramente una gran cantidad de abusos, Carol reconoció esas marcas, eran intencionales, cuidadosamente colocadas. Estaba cansado de la gente, incómodo alrededor de otros, eso era obvio. Sin duda carecía de habilidades sociales, rozando la mala educación, pero algo en él era entrañable. Casi dulce.

Se sirvió otro vaso de vino, "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"


	3. Cerca blanca

Capítulo 3: Cerca blanca

La humedad fresca de la mañana comenzaba a dar paso al calor del inicio del verano, mientras que Carol Peletier vagaba por su casa contando los minutos. Habían acordado reunirse a las once pero estaba en pie desde las seis de todos modos. Había pasado la noche dando vueltas, pensando en él. Ella no podía evitarlo, había algo en el tranquilo hombre que la intrigaba, sentía que ya sabía mucho de él a pesar de que él no había hablado más que un puñado de palabras con ella. Dudaba que él tuviera muchos amigos, o tal vez no tenía ninguno en absoluto. Parecía tan aislado, recordaba esa sensación y decidió en ese mismo momento que iba a tratar de ser su amiga, o por lo menos algo similar a un amigo.

Daryl detuvo su camioneta en frente de la casa blanca con persianas azules comprobado la dirección otra vez, esta era la casa. Por supuesto, este es el lugar donde vivía, era perfecto. La calle estaba llena de altos árboles dando sombra y tenía una cerca realmente blanca rodeando su patio. Jesucristo, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo él ahí? Él se miró a sí mismo y luego miró la casa, él no debería estar aquí, probablemente ella estaba haciendo el desayuno a sus niños y explicándole a su marido que el sureño mudo que llegaría era sólo un caso de caridad y no volvería a cruzar su puerta nunca más, una mujer como ella tenía que estar casada. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, masticando su pulgar, debía salir de ahí, encontrar la manera de quitarse los puntos de sutura él mismo. Estaba a punto de huir cuando se percató de sus pasos saliendo del frente del porche, ella le estaba sonriendo cálidamente. Joder, ahora tenía que ir, ya lo había visto. Se bajó de la camioneta, trató de peinar su cabello con la mano, pero no sirvió de nada, y de mala gana se dirigió por el camino a su casa.

"Buenos días, ¿ha tenido algún problema para encontrar la casa?", Preguntó Carol mientras lo observaba concentrado, parecía nervioso, había visto el intento de bajar su pelo revuelto y había sonreído.

Daryl se detuvo a tres pies de los escalones del porche, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, "No, la dirección que me dio estaba bien."

"Genial", de repente ella se puso un poco nerviosa ya que el hombre que ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos estaba realmente frente a ella. Ella pasó de un pie a otro, con los brazos cruzados "Bueno vamos adentro para encargarme de esos puntos de sutura."

Ella se giró para abrir la puerta de la casa, pero se dio cuenta de que Daryl estaba un poco indeciso aún, ella sonrió y abrió la puerta, dándole un minuto.

Finalmente entró, dándose cuenta de que probablemente se veía como un idiota y pensó que era mejor simplemente acabar de una vez. Daryl cruzó el umbral esperando encontrarse con un marido enojado, pero en cambio fue recibido por una casa silenciosa, miró a su alrededor con cautela, buscando a alguien más pudiera estar allí. Para su sorpresa, él no escuchó a nadie moviéndose por la casa, su malestar disminuyó un poco sabiendo que estaban solos.

"Pensé que podríamos hacerlo en la cocina, tiene mejor iluminación", Carol cerró la puerta, atrapando el aire fresco, acondicionado en el interior. "Es por aquí", Carol sonrió de nuevo y se lo llevó a la espaciosa cocina.

Daryl observó la habitación, las paredes estaban cubiertas con encimeras y muebles blancos. Un fregadero profundo se situaba escondido bajo una ventana que daba al patio trasero, la pared opuesta tenía electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable, y en el centro de la habitación había una gran isla con taburetes metidos debajo. No era una casa demasiado grande pero era la casa más bonita en la que había estado. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar ahí de pie en su cocina, vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y viejas botas de trabajo.

Carol pensó que era mejor empezar de una vez, su incomodidad era evidente: "Sólo iré a buscar un par de cosas, ya vuelvo. Puede adelantarse y quitarse su camisa." Ella salió de la cocina, fingiendo no darse cuenta del pánico en sus ojos.

Ella fue al baño por todo lo que iba a necesitar, incluyendo el kit de extracción de sutura que había tomado prestado del hospital el día que le había dado su número. Había pasado el resto del turno tratando de convencerse a sí misma que él nunca llamaría, pero antes de irse tomó el kit más cercano. Por si acaso.

Daryl comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa a regañadientes sin dejar de mirar la cocina, sus ojos se centraron en el refrigerador mientras deslizaba la camisa de sus hombros. La puerta de la nevera tenía docenas de fotos, Carol y una niña en la playa, en el zoológico, en un parque. Las fotografías estaban rodeadas de obras infantiles, una tarjeta del día de las madres hecha de papel, una boleta de calificaciones. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, ella tenía una familia en efecto, una feliz familia. Ella debía haber enviado a su familia fuera por ese día, no lo quería cerca de su niña.

"Esa es mi Sophia."

Daryl dio un salto, no la escuchó regresar, por lo general nadie podía acercarse sigilosamente a él.

Ella no había tenido intención de asustarlo, "Lo siento". Puso la camisa sobre uno de los taburetes, se alegró de que recordar traer una camisa limpia. "Suba al mostrador, será más fácil para mí llegar a la herida", puso todo en la encimera y abrió los paquetes sellados, todo el tiempo tratando de no notar la forma en que los músculos de los brazos de Daryl se flexionaban y juntaban cuando se subió al mostrador. "Se ve bien ... Los puntos quiero decir. Han sanado muy bien. No debería dejar cicatriz", Carol se sonrojaba y al instante se arrepintió de haber hablado sin pensar. Él miró hacia otro lado, resopló con desdén, no le importaba si dejaba cicatrices o no.

"Bien. Vamos a empezar", Carol estaba ahora frente a él, su estómago rozó su rodilla, él agachó la cabeza, porque no quería que ella lo viera asustado y avergonzado. Carol trabajó meticulosamente cortando los diminutos nudos, "Puede que sienta un pellizco cuando los quite."

"Esta bien", Levanto la cabeza para mirar a otro lado, Tratando de ignorar la sensación de sus manos sobre él.

"Ella está en un campamento de verano, Sophia quiero decir. Estaba tan emocionada de ir, pensé que ella podría extrañarme, pero creo que soy la que la echa de menos", se rió y continuó trabajando. Daryl asintió de forma rápida , sin saber de qué otra manera responder. Mientras trabajaba, Carol le habló más sobre Sophia, la llamada telefónica donde ella le decía que había hecho esquí acuático y sobre todos los amigos que estaba haciendo. Daryl escuchaba y seguía mirando las fotos en la nevera y antes de pensarlo, habló: "No ví una foto de su marido."

Carol levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por su repentina participación en la conversación, sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente antes que desviara la mirada, con la cara roja. Pensó que él no había querido decir eso realmente en voz alta, Carol sonrió ante su curiosidad, "Soy viuda."

Pedazo de mierda, lo has hecho bien Dixon, pensaba mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo, "lo siento", murmuró torpemente, esperaba que decir eso fuera lo correcto.

"No lo sientas. Era un imbécil."


	4. Buena Escapada

Capítulo 4: Buena Escapada

Daryl Dixon no podía recordar si alguna vez había estado tan sorprendido en su vida, no esperaba que algo así saliera de una mujer como Carol. Antes de que pudiera controlarse una pequeña risa escapó de su boca mientras que sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de ella. Su cara todavía estaba un poco roja, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa, "Muy bien, entonces no lo siento."

Carol estaba sorprendida por la risa tranquila que se le escapó, levantó la vista y le sonrió antes de continuar con su trabajo. Parecía un poco más relajado con ella, su postura estaba menos rígida, sus nudillos ya no agarraban el borde del mostrador con tanta fuerza. Echó un vistazo a su rostro una vez más y se sorprendió al encontrarlo observándola con atención antes de que rápidamente mirara por encima de su hombro de nuevo, sabiendo que había sido capturado. Había estado estudiando su cara, la delicada de su estructura ósea y el azul suave de sus ojos, él no había echado un vistazo a la constelación de pecas en su pecho, ni siquiera por casualidad.

Aprovechando su estado semi-relajado, Carol lo miró una vez más, "Así que, me he estado preguntando ..."

Daryl se preparó para que ella preguntara sobre las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, el pánico empezó a surgir a través de sus venas, estaba listo para huir.

"¿Quién es Norman?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella otra vez, ella estaba mirandolo, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Finalmente dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, el alivio lo golpeó en oleadas. Estaba cubierto de docenas de cicatrices, que variaban en forma y tamaño, y ella había actuado como si no se diera cuenta. Ella sólo quería saber sobre el maldito nombre tatuado sobre su corazón. El alivio fue reemplazado por vergüenza cuando tímidamente agachó la cabeza, "Es mi perro".

Fue el turno de Carol de ser sorprendida, dejó escapar una risita en voz alta "Tu perro?", Preguntó con incredulidad. Este hombre robusto y aparentemente duro tenía el nombre de su perro tatuado en el pecho. Sin duda él estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Por segunda vez esa mañana Daryl Dixon sonrió, la comisura de su boca se curvó otra vez amenazando con soltar una débil sonrisa, "Bueno, no tienes que reirte", tratando de fingir agitación.

La risita de Carol se volvió rápidamente de lleno en una risa ante la mirada indignada formada en el rostro de Daryl, "Lo siento, lo siento, no me estoy riendo de ti", tratando de controlar su risa, "Es sólo que pareces como uno de esos tipos rudos de la supervivencia, un macho que puede matar a un oso con una roca y un palillo de dientes, no del tipo que tiene un tatuaje con los nombres de sus perros. Debe ser un gran perro ".

"Estaba borracho cuando me lo hice", la miró atentamente, esperando su reacción.

Su respuesta provocó una nueva oleada de risas, esta vez no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó cuando sintió el calor que se extendía en su pecho por el sonido, sintió un poco de orgullo asomarse en él al saber que había sido el causante de que los ojos de Carol se iluminaran de felicidad al reír. Su sonrisa lo hacía sentirse valiente, entregando información sin ser preguntado, "Lo encontré hace unos años, algún imbécil lo dejó atado a un contenedor de basura, no era más que un cachorro, de sólo unos pocos meses de edad. Yo no planeaba quedármelo pero el maldito perro si, supongo. Me siguió por ahí como yo fuera su mamá ".

Carol sonrió cálidamente al hombre frente a ella, sorprendida por la historia que libremente contó pero no tan sorprendida por el corazón generoso que estaba escondido cuidadosamente bajo el nombre de su perro. Ella eliminó todos los puntos de sutura, pero todavía estaba de pie frente a su rodilla, deseando que el momento continuara, pero sabiendo que tenía que terminar. Ella se apartó, aclarándose la garganta, "Bueno eso es todo, trata de no caer en más flechas", sonrió con nostalgia.

Daryl estaba contando las baldosas que se alineaban en el piso de la cocina, no quería irse, le pareció extraño, normalmente no podría esperar para salir de ahí, manteniéndose lejos de la mayoría de las personas. Contempló la extraña sensación, negándose a mirar hacia arriba. Entonces recordó algo que había mencionado por teléfono ayer, "Tu auto. Dijiste que había algo mal con él, puedo echar un vistazo. No sé mucho sobre autos, sólo lo básico, pero podría ser capaz de decirte lo que está fallando. Si vas a una tienda y dices que no puedes encenderlo, sólo te van a vender todo tipo de mierda que no es necesaria ", él la miró con cautela.

Shock y alivio inundó su sistema, había asumido que sería el fin a la segunda y última vez que lo vería cuando cortó la última puntada, pero él parecía casi reacio a salir y luego se ofreció a revisar su vehículo. Definitivamente él estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Uh, si, eso sería genial en realidad", se apoyó en el mostrador, mirándolo bajar de su asiento, colocándose su camisa y doblando sus mangas.

Ella había lavado el mismo plato al menos seis veces, sólo para tener una excusa para estar en el fregadero, mirando por la ventana. Ella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, secando el plato, y viendo al extraño hombre doblado bajo el capó de su viejo jeep. Ella guardó los platos y salió al patio cuando él cerró la tapa del vehículo.

"Eran sólo unos cuantos cables que estaban sueltos, debería estar bien ahora", entrecerró los ojos en la luz del sol, con las manos en las caderas, "Ví que hay una parte de la valla que está apunto de pudrirse por allá, hay madera para eso ahí?" le preguntó señalando una pila de madera al lado del garaje.

Ella sabía que él se sentía en deuda con ella y sólo estaba tratando de quedar a mano, "Daryl, no tienes que hacer esto, no me debes nada. De verdad"

Su mandíbula se ajustó mientras él seguía mirando la pila de dos por cuatro, Carol sabía que él no iba a ceder. "Esta bien ... Pero te haré la cena."

Su cabeza se giró hacia ella, "No necesito que me hagas la cena".

Carol se cruzó de brazos y movió su cadera, "Y yo no necesito que arregles mi cerca."

Los ojos de Daryl se entrecerraron, pensando en la proposición, sintiendo que no iba a ceder en el tema, "Esta bien."

Carol sonrió triunfalmente al tiempo que él fue hacia el garaje, murmurando para sí mismo: "... mujer terca ..."

Ella estaba en la ventana, mirando como él reemplazaba meticulosamente cada tabla, sabía que debería avergonzarse de sí misma, por mirarlo así, pero él se lo hacía difícil. Su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, el sol del verano le estaba haciendo sudar, sus fuertes brazos movían el martillo sin esfuerzo. Ella cogió una toalla y dos cervezas de la nevera y los llevó a la mesa del patio donde ya tenía la comida que le había hecho. Daryl puso las herramientas en el garaje y con cautela se acercó al patio, su nerviosismo regresó, nunca había cenado con una mujer antes, la mayoría de sus comidas eran él solo en su cocina de pie sobre el fregadero.

"Aquí, te traje una toalla si quieres...", pero él ya había comenzado a limpiarse las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros, "... o no".

Se sentó, hizo un gesto para que él hiciera lo mismo: "Espero que la cerveza esté bien."

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Está bien"dijo, tomando un largo trago de la botella. Ella empezó a comer así que él pensó que debería hacerlo también.

Se sentó frente a él, con asombro lo vio meterse la comida en la boca a un ritmo alarmante, con el brazo curvado alrededor del plato como si alguien intentara quitárselo. Ella sabía que él estaba nervioso aún no la miraba desde que empezó a comer, él terminó con su plato antes de que ella estuviera ni a la mitad de terminar el suyo. Él terminó su cerveza, se quedó mirando la botella, jugueteando con la etiqueta, y, finalmente, la miró con timidez.

El aire se había enfriado considerablemente, el cielo se cubría con rayas de color rosa y naranja por la puesta de sol que estaba brillando detrás de ella, ella le dio una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, "¿Te gustó?"

"Sí, estaba muy bueno", él agachó la cabeza y volvió a jugar con la botella de cerveza.

Terminó unos minutos más tarde y comenzó con la limpieza de los platos, se levantó de un salto para ayudar, "Siéntate, yo lo hago. Solo los pondré en el lavabo, los lavaré por la mañana. ¿Quieres otra cerveza? "

"Claro", abrió la puerta para ella y luego se sentó en la pequeña mesa de hierro forjado.

El sonido de la puerta corredera de cristal le alertó de su presencia, se volvió para verla, tenía dos cervezas en la mano. Ella le pasó una a él y se sentó, mirando hacia el patio y la valla recién reparada.

"Nunca habría pensado que eras una bebedora de cerveza".

Ella dio una risa entrecortada, "nunca lo había sido antes. En realidad nunca hice un montón de cosas." Ella frunció el ceño, recordando su antigua vida, "Mi esposo solía golpearme por cualquier cosa, no me dejaba hacer nada. Así que cuando murió, decidí que nunca iba a tener miedo de nada, iba a hacer lo que quisiera ".

Daryl sabía que su rostro reflejaba el shock que sintió, pero no podía evitarlo. Era por eso que ella parecía inmutarse por sus cicatrices, y no preguntó por ellas, probablemente ella tenía varias también. Una repentina oleada de rabia subió, odió al hombre aunque nunca lo conociera, hizo que sus piernas se tensaran y sus manos temblaran. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien dañara a esta mujer alguna vez? ¿Cómo podía un hombre que supuestamente iba a protegerla y cuidarla, a su vez le pusiera una mano encima? Él sabía qué clase de hombre había sido su marido, ella había pasado por algo similar a lo vivió él, la idea le enfermó.

Carol podía ver todas las emociones escritas en su rostro, tal vez no debería haber mencionado a Ed. Estaba cada vez más preocupada por la mirada lejana en sus ojos y la forma en que sus manos se agarraron a los brazos de la silla, "Hey, está bien. Él ha estado muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, todo mi dolor y mis miedos quedaron enterrados con él. Casi nunca pienso sobre ese hijo de puta ", ella sonrió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El sonido de su voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tomó un largo trago de cerveza, "Bien, entonces es bueno que el maldito se haya muerto."

El resto de la noche se había llenado con cómodos silencios y el intercambio de algunas palabras antes de que él repentinamente se pusiera de pie, indicando que debía ir a casa. Sabía que la cena y la conversación habían sido algo difícil para él, pero ella había apreciado el esfuerzo que él hizo. Se puso de pie en la puerta, diciéndole adiós mientras se alejaba en su vieja camioneta. Más tarde esa noche, ella estaba en la cama con un poco de tristeza en su corazón sabiendo que probablemente nunca volvería a verlo otra vez. Dormir no fue fácil para ella.

A Daryl Dixon se le hacía difícil alcanzar el sueño, acostado en sábanas raídas, su mente repitiendo cada momento pasado con Carol. Hacerla reír, la cena, su marido, su hija. Volvió a pensar en todo lo que ella decía y todas las cosas que él respondió. Y todas las cosas que no habían dicho.

Carol se levantó en posición vertical en la cama, fue despertada por unos golpes en su puerta principal. Sacó una chaqueta de punto azul pálido, se la puso sobre la ropa de algodón con la que dormía y miró el reloj, decía 5:56 am. Ella cogió el bate de béisbol que guardaba en su armario del dormitorio y bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras el golpeteo continuaba, miró a través de la mirilla y se sorprendió al encontrar a Daryl paseando en su porche, con las manos recorriendo su pelo rebelde. Dejó el bate, quitó el seguro de la puerta y abrió", Daryl? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las seis de la mañana!"

Él dejó de pasearse y miró hacia arriba, Cristo, era hermosa. Y él era un idiota. Él no sabía qué demonios estaba pensando al venir aquí, ella no quería verlo de nuevo.

"Daryl, está todo bien?"

Él se estaba masticando el pulgar, poniendo los ojos en sus pies descalzos, "Yo uh.. Yo nunca te di las gracias. Por quitarme los puntos de sutura. Y por la cena... así que ... gracias." Sus ojos vacilantes se levantaron para mirar los ojos de ella. Observó una sonrisa florecer en sus rasgos delicados.

"Oh ... bueno, de nada", dijo desde la puerta.

Él hizo un gesto rápido, "Ok", y se encaminó hacia su camioneta.

Ella frunció el ceño, con confusión en su rostro: "Bueno, espera ... ¿quieres entrar? Te puedo hacer un café."

"No", continuó caminando hacia su camioneta, dándose cuenta de que probablemente sonaba grosero y añadió, "tengo que ir a trabajar."

"Oh ... bien," ella no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada y luego se le ocurrió una idea, "Hey! Tengo un grifo que gotea que necesita ser arreglado esta noche, si te interesa?"

Salió al porche y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, tirando de la chaqueta de punto con más fuerza, a la espera de su respuesta.

Daryl se detuvo a mitad de camino entre la entrada y la camioneta, de espaldas a ella, se detuvo por un momento sin saber cómo responder. Sin volverse hacia ella gritó: "Sí, probablemente puedo hacer eso", y siguió hasta su camioneta. Mientras conducía por la calle bordeada de árboles altos, en su camino al trabajo, no se molestó en luchar contra la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

Cenaría con Carol de nuevo.


	5. Grifo defectuoso

Capítulo 5: Grifo defectuoso

Las horas pasaron a un ritmo angustioso, Carol había limpiado la casa, tenía toda la ropa lavada, y era casi la una de la tarde. Ella estaba en el patio delantero regando las flores cuando se dio cuenta de que no le dijo la hora que iba a estar libre para que pudiera venir, tendría que llamarlo. Una vez dentro, se quedó mirando el teléfono durante unos minutos, ella no quería molestarlo en el trabajo, tal vez no iba a contestar, tal vez sólo dejaría un mensaje.

Habían terminado el trabajo antes de lo previsto por lo que el contratista dejó a todos salir temprano, Daryl estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad en el regreso a casa cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, rápidamente sacó el movil del bolsillo para contestar antes de que la persona colgara, podría ser Carol.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Hola! Soy Carol! Espero no molestarte, sé que estás trabajando."

El segundo sonreía cuando oyó su voz, "No, está bien. Estoy de camino a casa ahora mismo, terminé el trabajo antes de tiempo."

"Oh, eso es genial", se rió ligeramente, "Ahora que lo pienso, yo ni siquiera sé lo que haces."

"Solo son trabajos de construcción, no es nada especial '", dijo con una pizca de vergüenza en su voz, era el único trabajo que no requería un diploma de preparatoria, no era nada importante como el trabajo de ella, "pero paga las cuentas, supongo ". Estaba ansioso por cambiar de tema, "Todavía quieres que arregle ese grifo?"

"Sí, es por eso que te estoy llamando, me di cuenta de que nunca te dije la hora a la que podías venir. Estoy en casa ahora así que puedes venir cuando quieras, es decir, no tienes que venir en este momento, ni nada. Es solo que ..ya sabes... cuando quieras, "ella estaba balbuceando, ella en silencio se golpeó la frente, mientras caminaba por su cocina.

Si es que él se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, no lo demostró, "Uh, sí bien, necesito meterme a ducha y darle de comer a Norman primero, luego voy para allá."

"Ok, sí, tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa. Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer para la cena, así que probablemente debería pensar en eso ahora, ¿alguna sugerencia?"

Daryl se quedó callado por un momento, "Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, voy a arreglar el grifo de todos modos."

Ella sonrió con tristeza, era tan difícil para él aceptar la amabilidad, "Tu sabes cuál es el trato, si arreglas algo, te hago la cena. Voy a pensar en eso más tarde. Probablemente estaré sacando malezas en el patio trasero cuando llegues. Nos vemos más tarde Daryl! "Ella colgó para que él no tuviera oportunidad de discutir sobre la cena.

Daryl estaba estacionado la camioneta en la entrada, mirando su teléfono con expresión de asombro. Esta mujer es terca como mula!

Carol tarareaba una canción mientras sacaba las malezas espinosas que estaban alrededor de sus rosales, pensó que usaría su semana libre en el trabajo para ponerse al día en su jardín desde que sus macizos de flores habían estado descuidados. No lo oyó entrar al patio, ni tampoco lo vio.

Daryl se dio cuenta de que ella no debía haberlo oído entrar cuando ella no se dio la vuelta, por lo que hizo notar su presencia, "Traje esto."

Carol dio un salto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con dos conejos muertos, dejó escapar un grito y dio un paso atrás.

Al instante Daryl lamentó sus acciones, él la había asustado, y ahora ella probablemente le pediría que se fuera. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No debería haber traído conejos y no debería haber hablado detrás de ella de esa manera. Bajó el brazo que había extendido para mostrarle los conejos y sus ojos se llenaron de vergüenza, mirando al suelo, "Lo siento, no te quise asustar."

Carol se sintió un poco culpable por gritar cuando vio la mirada en su cara, "Daryl, está bien, sólo me sorprendiste, es todo. Ni siquiera te oí llegar, tendré que ponerte una campana", ella le sonrió cálidamente, esperando que él la mirara.

Finalmente, levantó la vista, dándole una tímida sonrisa torcida. Se sintió aliviado, no estaba enojada con él por acercarse sigilosamente a ella y no parecía como si le fuera a pedir que se vaya. Movió una pierna, sin saber qué decir ahora.

"¿Los cazaste tu mismo?" ella señalaba hacia su mano que sostenía los conejos.

Él la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa: "Sí, hay un campo detrás de mi casa, están por todo el lugar. Dijiste que no sabías que ibas a hacer de cenar, así que pensé que podíamos comer esto. Está bien si no quieres"él tímidamente agachó la cabeza de nuevo.

"¡Es una buena idea!" ella rápidamente respondió, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco avergonzado, "Nunca he cocinado un conejo, pero siempre he querido probarlo."

Su cabeza se levantó, "¿Sí? Bueno, voy a arreglar el grifo y luego nos pondremos a cocinar", ahora estaba sonriendo.

Carol lo llevó a la casa, sonriendo salvájemente, pensó en lo extraño que era ese hombre, pero en lo increíblemente dulce que era. La llave dejó de gotear con unos pocos arreglos y luego se dedicaron a preparar los conejos.

Puso la tabla de cortar sobre la encimera, "Es todo tuyo, no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar."

Daryl puso los conejos en el mostrador, él le sonreía ampliamente, "Bueno, entonces mira y aprende."

Carol escuchó atentamente mientras cubría los puntos más finos de pelar y limpiaba las criaturas, observando la forma en que sus manos maniobraron el cuchillo y los pequeños animales. Él soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión horrorizada cuando él quitó la piel en un solo movimiento. Parecía relativamente a gusto en su cocina.

"Entonces, ¿con qué acompañamos el conejo? ¿Patatas?"

Él estaba lavando la sangre de sus manos: "Claro, ¿quieres hacer eso?"

Ellos dos trabajaban sorprendente bien juntos en la cocina y en menos de una hora la cena estaba lista, lo llevaron al patio como en la noche anterior. Daryl se sentó y esperó nerviosamente viéndola tomar su primer bocado de carne asada, masticó, y luego sonrió, "Es bueno! No es lo que esperaba, pero es muy bueno."

Suspiró con alivio: "Bueno, me alegro que te guste", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Comieron y hablaron. Ella le contó más sobre Sofía, le dijo que ella era un poco tímida, pero muy dulce, ella quería ser amiga de todos. Escuchó algunas de sus historias sobre el trabajo, los pacientes locos que trató. Hubo algunos silencios, pero eran cómodos, no sentían la necesidad de hablar. Daryl levantó la mirada para encontrarla sonriéndole alegremente, "¿Qué?" -preguntó bruscamente.

"Nada, es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta que eres el primer hombre que ha cocinado para mí, es lindo."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y sonrió abiertamente, con una pizca de orgullo brillando en sus ojos.

Ambos llevaron los platos a la cocina, ella estaba balanceando los platos pequeños y los vasos, mientras él la seguía con los platos más grandes. Cuando ella le habló insistiendo en que ella podía lavar todo en la mañana, uno de los vasos de cristal resbaló de sus manos y se hizo añicos en el suelo, "Oh, mierda!"

Daryl puso su carga en el fregadero, girando hacia ella al recordar que se había quitado los zapatos afuera, sin decir una palabra la tomó de las caderas y la levantó colocándole sobre la encimera de la cocina, "No te bajes de ahí o te vas a cortar los pies!"

Carol se quedó sin aliento ante el contacto repentino, con las manos firmes en sus caderas mientras él la alzó sobre el mostrador, "¡oh!" Se pasó una mano por la cara enrojecida, una vez que él se agachó a recoger los pedazos más grandes, "realmente genial Carol, tienes que controlarte!' se regañó silenciosamente a sí misma por su reacción.

Dejó caer las grandes piezas de vidrio en el bote de basura y se volvió hacia ella, "Tienes una escoba y una pala?"

Su rostro todavía ardía mientras señalaba hacia el armario con todos los productos de limpieza, todavía no podía dejar salir algún sonido de su boca, no quería avergonzarse de nuevo.

Ella lo miró en silencio barrer el vidrio restante, buscó la mirada del cazador mientras completaba una tarea tan mundana y ligeramente humorística. Él regresó la escoba a su lugar y se giró hacia ella, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo "Eso es todo lo que romperás?"

Carol se rió como una niña: "Sí, creo que sí ... Por ahora."

La sonrisa malvada que ella le envió lo tenía sudando, ya era bastante malo el hecho de que había sido capaz de mirarla por la parte superior de color rojo vibrante que llevaba cuando se apoyó en el mostrador, viéndolo quitar la piel de los conejos. Casi había se cortó un dedo por estar tan condenadamente distraído. Pero ahora, ahora parecía que ella estaba coqueteando con él. Rápidamente desestimó ese pensamiento, las mujeres no coqueteaban con él, seguro que de vez en cuando tuvo una mujer borracha hablandole en un bar, pero por lo general huían tan pronto como él abría la boca. Nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres a diferencia de su hermano, Merle nunca tuvo problemas para conseguir chicas. La tomó para bajarla del mostrador, distraído por la memoria de Merle burlándose de él, la tomó una vez más de sus caderas, pero tiró de ella hacia él demasiado brusco, de modo que sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo pero el resto de ella estaba firmemente presionada a él, atrapada entre su cuerpo y el mostrador. Miró hacia abajo, sorprendido de encontrar su rostro sólo a pulgadas de él, retrocedió rápidamente, murmurando un 'lo siento' rápido al tiempo que miró hacia otro lado.

Carol se apoyó en el mostrador, la sensación de su duro pecho contra el de ella la hizo temblar, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, "Está bien. Gracias por limpiar el vidrio". Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para notar lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

Tras el incidente, murmuró un rápido gracias y otra disculpa, rápidamente él se despidió y se fue, mientras ella lo observaba salir a toda velocidad hacia la calle. Carol cerró la pesada puerta de roble, se apoyó en ella con un suspiro y luego se marchó a la cocina.

Tenía un par de perillas de puerta que reparar.


	6. Perillas de puerta y ardillas

**Capítulo 6: Perillas de puerta y ardillas.**

"Mujer, ¿qué diablos le hiciste a esta cosa?"

Carol se apoyó casualmente en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Sophia, viendo a Daryl que estaba en cuclillas tratando de volver a colocar la perilla bronce en la puerta, "Yo no sé lo que pasó, abrí la puerta y simplemente se cayó."

Cualquiera pensaría que Daryl Dixon era el hombre más despistado porque él realmente pensaba que su casa se caía a pedazos, cuando ella lo llamó el día anterior para hablarle de las perillas de las puertas él no la había cuestionado al respecto, simplemente gruñó y dijo que iría después del trabajo.

"Así que los conejitos se escondieron de ti hoy?" Carol preguntó juguetonamente.

Daryl dejó escapar un gruñido suave, el cual ella había aprendido a interpretar como su versión de una risa, y la miró por encima del hombro, "Te gustó mucho ¿eh? Podría encontrar alguno en tu patio una vez que se ponga el sol."

Carol se rió, "lo dudo, lo único que hay en esta zona son ardillas".

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea, "¿Quieres ardilla?"

Carol no estaba segura de si él hablaba en serio, "No se pueden comer las ardillas ... ¿O si se pueden?"

Daryl se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, concentrándose en los diminutos alfileres que sostenían la perilla de la puerta, "Se puede comer cualquier cosa. La ardilla no es muy diferente del conejo, sólo es un poco más dura, supongo."

Finalmente tuvo la perilla de la puerta asegurada y se giró hacia ella, se apoyó contra la pared en el codo, "¿Y bien?"

Carol estaba un poco desconfiada ante la idea de comer ardillas, le recordaban a las ratas, pero estaba tan sorprendida por su oferta que aceptó, "Ok".

"Está bien." Daryl asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta principal, regresó de su camioneta dos minutos más tarde con la ballesta en la mano, "Quédate aquí, haremos demasiado ruido los dos ahí, las podrías asustar."

Carol se paró frente al fregadero de la cocina, mirando por la ventana, y viendo a Daryl recorrer el perímetro de su patio trasero. Ella jadeaba con la mano tapándose la boca, cada vez que una flecha se clavaba en una ardilla despistada. Ella observó con asombro como él tiró triunfalmente cada ardilla al suelo. ¿Cómo diablos hacía eso? Ella había quedado impresionada por los dos conejos que él le trajo a principios de esa semana, supo que él tenía habilidad para cazar criaturas veloces, pero verlo derribar algo tan rápido era totalmente diferente. No podía dejar de pensar que él no estaba hecho para este mundo, él debía estar viviendo en el bosque, rastreando su cena cada noche y durmiendo bajo las estrellas, era como las criaturas del bosque, algo salvaje y misterioso.

Daryl sabía que ella lo observaba, él estaba consciente de sí mismo en un primer momento, una ardilla corrió hacia un árbol justo en frente de él, aprovechando su distracción. Miró hacia ella rápidamente, cuadró los hombros y clavó una flecha derecho en el cerebro de una ardilla que corría alrededor de la base de un árbol, luego repitió el proceso varias veces, viendo crecer su pila de comida. Después de adquirir un par de ardillas más, él la miró por la ventana, sorprendido de encontrar una expresión de asombro en su rostro, sintió una oleada de orgullo al saber que había logrado impresionarla. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando un movimiento le llamó la atención, una ardilla gorda estaba trabajando de llegar hasta el tronco de un árbol grande, sin prestar atención al cazador. Él miró a Carol de nuevo, sacó el cuchillo que guardaba en el cinturón y lo envió volando, el cuchillo cayó con un ruido sordo y la ardilla de inmediato quedó inerte. Daryl caminó hacia el árbol, tiró de la criatura muerta y miró a Carol, sonrió con orgullo al ver la expresión de su cara.

"Mierda," Carol susurró en su cocina vacía. Nunca había visto algo así, él atrapó a esa ardilla en el árbol como si nada. Ed solía ir a cazar con sus amigos, pero ella sabía que en su mayoría estaban sentados al pie de un árbol, bebiendo cerveza, esperando que algo paseara por su punto de mira, de vez en cuando traía a casa un pequeño ciervo. Pero esto era diferente, este hombre era diferente, era un cazador innato. Ella apostaría a que podía rastrear y matar a cualquier animal, Daryl tenía la habilidad de atrapar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. Ella estaba un poco avergonzada por la oleada de emoción que sintió al verlo, su pulso se aceleró y su cara se sentía roja. Ella lo vio mover su mano para indicar que saliera, tenía que mantenerse a sí misma bajo control a pesar del rojo en sus mejillas.

"Muy impresionante."

Daryl le dio una sonrisa tímida y agachó la cabeza, no se acostumbraba a los elogios aún, "No es nada."

Carol no pudo evitar sonreír ante este hombre tímido delante de ella, con el puño sujetando las colas de las ardillas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando el suelo. Todavía sentía el calor en su cara y el fuerte latido en su pecho, trató de obligarse a relajarse, pero falló. 'Dios, te podría dar una medalla en este momento", pensó para sí misma mientras se mordía el labio.

"¿Crees que la ardilla irá bien con whisky?"

La cabeza de Daryl se giró y él inmediatamente sonrió ante la sugerencia, "Demonios, cualquier cosa va bien whisky."

"Bien. Porque yo necesito un trago", Carol regresó a la cocina para buscar la botella, dos vasos pequeños y también dos botellas de cerveza, mientras que Daryl empezó a pelar a las criaturas en el patio.

Ella se sentó en la mesa del patio, con los pies metidos en el marco de la silla, y observó mientras bebía de la botella de cerveza y giraba cada ardilla en la parrilla, le llamó la atención lo normal que se sentía, ella nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con otra persona, se sentía bien. El whisky ya estaba empezando a enviar ondas de calor a través de ella, relajándose, "¿Dónde aprendiste a cazar de esa manera?"

Daryl levantó la vista de la parrilla, ella le estaba dando esa maldita sonrisa de nuevo, "Mi papá era el mejor maldito rastreador en todo Georgia, nos enseñó a Merle ya mi cuando éramos niños, supongo que el resto es por cuenta propia. No es tan difícil como la gente piensa, sólo tienes que escuchar. La mayoría de la gente no se da el tiempo suficiente y no se dan cuenta de eso. "

Carol sonrió a esta información y cogió la botella de whisky, una vez más, Daryl le sonrió mientras servía dos shots más, "Estas tratando de emborracharme?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, "Tal vez eso hago Dixon," Carol le devolvió la jugada sin pestañear.

En ese momento él se confundió, la forma en que ella le sonreía, o como trataba de mantener su mirada. Era como si ella estuviera tratando de atraerlo o de darle esperanzas de algo que nunca iba a suceder. Tuvo que luchar contra el calor a través de su pecho que se hacía camino hacia su ingle. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse del deseo que nadó brevemente a la superficie cuando él bajó la guardia, se bebió el whisky y golpeó el cristal indicando que estaba listo para otro.

Carol se había sorprendido del buen sabor de la ardilla, Daryl era un buen cazador y un maldito buen cocinero. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, preguntándose qué más se le daba bien. El alcohol había aliviado su vergüenza ante su reacción anterior y ahora estaba dándole todo tipo de pensamientos lascivos. Daryl se sentó frente a ella, con su whisky en la mano, completamente inconsciente de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

El cielo se había oscurecido lo suficiente para que las estrellas brillara, Daryl miró al cielo pensando en todas las noches que pasó mirando el mismo cielo a través de los árboles, o solo en su porche delantero. Pensó en las noches en las que se escondió en el bosque cuando era un niño, demasiado asustado de su padre para ir a casa. Y las noches que pasó acostado en su camioneta, como adulto, evitando a Merle. Se preguntó cuántas noches ella había pasado mirando las estrellas, a escondidas de su marido. Una ira por el hombre muerto surgió otra vez, atascada fuertemente en su pecho, se intensificó cuando finalmente dejó su mirada descansar en su cara, su perfil con líneas suaves y pendientes delicados.

"¿Cómo murió?"

Carol se exaltó de su observación de las estrellas por el sonido de su ronca voz, se giró para mirarlo, sorprendida por su postura tensa y la ira en sus ojos, "Un ataque al corazón. Sucedió en el trabajo, ya estaba muerto antes de que la ambulancia lo llevara el hospital, dijeron que no había nada que pudieran haber hecho. Lloré cuando me lo dijeron, a pesar de que no lo amaba, era mi esposo. Al día siguiente hice los arreglos funerarios, empaqué todas sus cosas y las doné. Me preocupaba Sophia, pero ella estaba bien, como si no hubiera pasado nada ". Carol tragó saliva, "Ella nunca lo vio golpearme, pero lo sabía. Sabía la clase de hombre que era él," Carol mostró una pequeña sonrisa, "Es extraño, nunca volví a pensar en él, es como si nunca hubiera existido. Al igual que la mujer que solía ser ".

Carol sintió que un cambio de tema era necesario, algo que levantara la sensación de pesadez, "Así que... ya te pude emborrachar Dixon?" una sonrisa juguetona curvó sus labios hacia arriba.

Daryl dio un fuerte resoplido ante su pregunta, "Claro que no mujer, vas a tener que esforzarte más que esto."

Ella soltó una carcajada ante su respuesta: "Pues bien entonces," y sirvió un par de tragos más, cuando le pasó uno a él trató de no notar el roce de sus manos ásperas en sus dedos mientras tomaba el vaso de su mano. Él sonrió y ella arqueó una ceja, ambos bebieron rápido e hicieron sonar los vasos en la mesa con una sonrisa.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando terminaron la botella, ambos caminaban a tropezones en la casa. Carol insistió en que pasara la noche ahí, él aceptó de mala gana sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Ella le llevó una almohada y una manta pero Daryl ya estaba fuera de combate en el sofá de la sala, roncando. Poco a poco se abrió paso hasta su propia cama, quitó su ropa y entró en las sábanas, dibujó una tonta sonrisa ebria en su cara cuando pensó en el hombre que dormía en la planta baja.

Daryl se despertó con la luz del sol brillando en sus ojos y el olor a café fuerte. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Donde estuvo? Normalmente, cuando se despertaba de una borrachera estaba en la cama de su camioneta o en el piso del baño con Norman lamiendo su rostro. Él abrió un ojo y miró a su alrededor, entonces recordó. Carol, whisky, ardillas. Joder, esperaba no haber hecho algo estúpido mientras estaba borracho, él sabía que podía ser un gilipollas a veces. Él cautelosamente se sentó, gimiendo, y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, mierda. Siguió el olor del café hasta la cocina, si su cabeza no le palpitara tanto se habría reído de lo que encontró. Carol estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes alrededor de la mesa, su cabello era salvaje y estaba por toda su cara, tenía manchado con rimel debajo de sus ojos, apretando su taza de café.

"Tengo la mierda con cara de ayer por la noche."

Carol claramente no se había dado cuenta de él entrar en la cocina, ella saltó al hablar y empezó a frotar su templo, "No tan fuerte, por favor. Mi cabeza se siente como su ir escisión abierta."

"Lo siento", Daryl pasó las manos por su cara.

Se dio cuenta de que Carol dejó la taza sobre la mesa bruscamente y corrió loca hacia el bote de basura, ella exhaló ruidosamente en la lata, mirando hacia sus contenidos estomacales, "Oh, Dios. No puedo dejar de vomitar," Ella se enderezó, limpiándose la boca.

"Deja salir toda la ardilla."

Su comentario desató toda una nueva ronda de vómitos, no podía detener la risa que se le escapó a pesar de que se sentía mal por hacerla vomitar de nuevo, buscó un paño de cocina, mojó una esquina y se lo entregó cuando su estómago ya no tenía nada que purgar.

"Gracias", ella tenía mal aspecto, pero no podía dejar de reír, se iluminó cuando ella dejó escapar una sonrisa en su rostro, "Eres un tonto!"

Daryl rió entrecortadamente, "Así me han dicho."

Carol fue a la alacena y sacó otra taza de café y la llenó, se puso delante de él en el mostrador y le vio tomar un sorbo cauteloso. Ella lo miró con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio, tenía algo que quería preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo iba a responder, todo había ido tan bien, no quería asustarlo.

Se dio cuenta de su mirada fija, "¿Qué?" escupió, sonaba áspero entonces habló.

"Un amiga mía tiene una banda y van a tocar en un bar de la ciudad, un par de amigos irán, Maggie, del hospital, es la banda de su hermana. De todas formas, me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir... conmigo? No es nada grande, sólo un par de bandas locales. Tal vez ir, tomar un trago, está bien si no quieres, no es... "

Antes de que ella terminara la frase Daryl la interrumpió: "Iré," ahora estaba cambiando nerviosamente de un pie a otro, con los ojos como dardos alrededor de la cocina.

Carol había estado doblando nerviosamente el paño de cocina otra vez mientras murmuraba en su propuesta, honestamente no esperaba que dijera que sí, su cabeza se levantó ante su respuesta evitando cuidadosamente sus ojos, "¿En serio? Vale, genial. Maggie me pidió que fuera con ella en el auto, no se si estas de acuerdo ¿podríamos encontrarnos allí? "

Daryl encontró sus ojos brevemente, asintió con la cabeza, y terminó su café.

Carol alcanzó a darle la dirección y la hora antes de que rápidamente se fuera. Él ahora se paseaba por su casa, con Norman mirándolo desde su posición en el sofá. Se pasó las manos por el pelo desordenado, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Reunirme con sus amigos? Había perdido su maldita mente, ellos le darían una mirada y se alejarían. Daryl tomó un descanso de su paseo para sentarse junto a Norman que se rascaba detrás de las orejas y dio un largo suspiro.

"Bueno ... estoy jodido."


	7. Lento y constante

**Capítulo 7: Lento y Constante.**

"Cuando yo era un niño, tenía un perro que siempre traía aves muertas a casa."

"Glenn!" Maggie le dio un manotazo en el brazo, disparándole una mirada mortal.

"¡¿Qué?! En serio, el hombre le trajo conejos muertos! ¿Por qué soy el único al que le parece raro eso?" dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo, le dio a Carol una mirada de disculpa, "Lo siento, Carol, sólo quiero saber que este hombre no es un bicho raro."

Carol se rió de la joven pareja en la mesa, "Está bien, agradezco la preocupación. Y él no es así. No es más que un poco tímido ... Y un poco diferente. Él se ve un poco peligroso en su exterior, pero en realidad es muy dulce, por lo que ¿podrían tratar de controlarse cuando llegue?. Si es que viene". Carol había estado tratando de actuar casual, pero en el fondo ella estaba preocupada de que él no llegara, ella sabía que él era asustadizo cerca de la gente, él todavía estaba un poco incómodo a veces cuando estaban ellos dos solos. Ella había estado mirando hacia la puerta cada pocos minutos, Daryl le dijo que iría al bar alrededor de las siete, pero ya eran casi las ocho.

Ella había estado cuidando la misma cerveza durante más de una hora, poniendo una sonrisa valiente para Maggie y Glenn, tratando de no parecer decepcionada. Carol finalmente renunció a la idea de que él llegara y se resignó a disfrutar estar con sus amigos, a pesar de que se le notaba un poco de tristeza. Escuchó a Glenn divagar sobre algo, fingiendo interés, bebiendo de la misma cerveza.

"Uhh ... Carol ..." Maggie estaba mirando a la puerta del concurrido bar de Atlanta, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Carol siguió la mirada de la joven, y allí estaba él. Estaba mirando frenéticamente a la multitud, con los ojos como dardos buscando su cara. Seguía aún cerca de la puerta, como si fuera a huir en cualquier segundo. Carol bajó del taburete que rodeaba la mesa del mini bar donde se sentaron, ella estiró el cuello para ver por encima de las personas, y movió su mano para atrapar su atención.

Daryl por un momento consideró irse de ahí cuando no la vio, tal vez ella se había ido, él había llegado más de una hora tarde y ella probablemente estaría molesta de todos modos, ni siquiera lo querría allí. Observó un brazo moverse desde de la esquina de la barra, y ahí estaba ella.

Carol finalmente pudo llamar su atención y le dio una sonrisa brillante, nunca había estado más feliz de verlo. Él todavía estaba cerca de la entrada de la barra, mirando inquieto, le dio un saludo torpe y una breve sonrisa antes de finalmente caminar hacia ella.

Después de unos minutos de moverse entre la multitud, tímidamente se acercó a ella, con un alivio visible en su rostro, "Hola".

"Hola," Carol le dio esa sonrisa cálida que siempre lo ayudaba a calmar la tensión en su pecho, le relajaba.

"Hola," Glenn tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Maggie, tratando de no reírse de la incómoda situación frente a él, Maggie dejó escapar una risita tranquila a su amiga.

Carol casi olvidó que estaban allí y rápidamente hizo las presentaciones, "Ah, claro! Uh Daryl, ella es Maggie y él es su prometido Glenn. Chicos, él es Daryl".

Daryl miró a la pareja rápidamente, dando un movimiento de cabeza en silencio, y luego de nuevo a Carol, esperando que le indicara lo que debían hacer.

Glenn le dio un guiño y una sonrisa, y un rápido, "Hey."

Maggie miró a ambos y les dio una cálida sonrisa, "Hola, es bueno conocerte al fin! He oído mucho de ti."

Daryl lanzó una mirada preocupada a Carol, inseguro del comentario de la chica. Carol le había hablado de él? ¿Que dijo? ¿Mencionó las cicatrices? ¿Dijo cómo se había emborrachado y desmayado en su sofá? ¿Debería estar preocupado? Sabía por experiencia que las mujeres podían ser crueles cuando estaban juntas. Necesitaba saber algo, pero ella era Carol, ella no era así.

Él gruñó a la chica y luego rápidamente volvió su atención de nuevo a Carol, "¿Quieres una cerveza o algo?"

Carol le sonrió de nuevo, "Sí, eso sería genial."

Daryl se paró frente a ella, apretó y relajó los puños, la miró a la cara brevemente, asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia la barra.

Ella se sentó de nuevo, mirándolo mientras se alejaba, se giró para enfrentarse a sus amigos y les dio una sonrisa emocionada.

"Es un verdadero encanto, Carol." habló Glenn

El comentario justificó otro palmetazo por parte de Maggie, "Glenn! prometiste ser agradable! Lo siento Carol, estoy segura de que él es realmente agradable una vez que lo conoces", la mujer más joven envió a su amiga una sonrisa de disculpa.

Carol solo rodó los ojos y volvió su atención a Daryl, que estaba casi de regreso a la mesa, una mujer rubia y joven tropezó con él, le lanzó una mirada asesina y continuó a través de la multitud con una expresión molestia por todo el lugar.

Deslizó la cerveza en la mesa frente a ella y tomó el único asiento disponible, justo al lado de ella, tomó un largo trago de su propia botella, tragando casi la mitad de la cerveza. Sus ojos se posaron en ella por un momento antes de que él se miró la mano envuelta alrededor de la botella de cerveza. Aquella rápida mirada había sido suficiente para que él captara su apariencia, llevaba un top verde esmeralda que resaltaba la piel crema de su pecho y mostró la curva de cada clavícula, se podía ver la forma de sus pechos a través del material de la tela. Su pelo corto caía en una ligera curvatura en los extremos, girando alrededor de sus oídos que sujetaban sus aretes de oro habituales, se dio cuenta de que tenía un toque de maquillaje, pero nada como las otras mujeres muy pintadas en el bar, él nunca había encontrado ese tipo de maquillaje exagerado atractivo, había visto mujeres así salir del dormitorio de Merle demasiadas veces. Fue golpeado por una ola de culpa cuando se sintió endurecer.

Carol le llamó la atención y le sonrió, "Maggie trabaja conmigo en el Hospital," ella no era consciente de su problema de debajo de la mesa.

Se aclaró la garganta, "Sí, recuerdo haberla visto," tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

"Oh, Dios, esa fue una noche horrible. Había un niño que se había tragado veinte canicas!," Maggie esperaba que la historia levantara un poco la tensión y tuvieran una activa conversación de grupo.

Daryl no respondió, simplemente observó a la pareja más joven, la forma en que el brazo de Glenn rodeaba sin esfuerzo alrededor del hombro de Maggie, inclinando la botella de cerveza con la otra. La chica se inclinaba hacia él mientras ella y Carol hablaban del trabajo. Siempre parecía tan fácil cuando otras personas lo hacían. Ese tipo de contacto casual lo ponía nervioso, no le gustaba que lo tocaran, él asociaba el contacto físico con el dolor y la vergüenza. Pero de alguna manera, en el transcurso de las últimas dos semanas, Carol había disminuido su malestar con el contacto humano, rara vez le tocó pero cuando lo hizo siempre fue tranquila y gentil, de modo que estaba empezando a encontrar la experiencia menos estresante.

Era el turno de Glenn para intentar enganchar al cazador, "Realmente es genial que vengas, Beth aprecia a todo el mundo que viene a verla a ella y a los chicos tocar, hay mucha más gente aquí de la que esperábamos."

Daryl se sacudió de sus pensamientos: "¿Eh?"

Carol le explicó, "Beth es la hermana de Maggie, es su banda la que va a tocar esta noche. Yo trato de ir a todos sus espectáculos, son muy buenos, están empezando a hacerse conocidos a nivel local."

Daryl miró a Carol, Maggie y Glenn, "Ah, claro, sí, entiendo."

Como si fuera una señal, la banda salió al escenario en la parte posterior de la barra, aplausos sonaron cuando la rubia sacó la guitarra acústica sobre su hombro y dio las gracias a todos por venir. Las luces del bar se apagaron, dejando solo a la banda iluminada por focos brillantes, la multitud continuó con los aplausos y gritos. Maggie silbó ruidosamente y Glenn se puso de pie en los peldaños de los asientos, aplaudiendo por encima de su cabeza, Carol dio un fuerte grito dirigido a Beth.

Carol volvió a mirar a Daryl, riendo, "Lo siento, somos un poco ruidosos a veces."

No podía detener la sonrisa que se formó mientras veía su emoción: "Adelante, no te detendré, mujer."

La atención de todos se dirigió al escenario cuando la voz tranquila de Beth resonó a través de los grandes altavoces, "Wow, esto es una locura! Muchas Gracias a todos por venir esta noche! Vamos a empezar con una nueva canción, espero que a todos les guste!"

Daryl apenas prestaba atención a la banda, él estaba viendo a Carol centrar su atención en el escenario, unos versos lograron llegar a sus oídos mientras observaba la sonrisa cruzando su cara, ella se balanceaba suavemente en el taburete de la barra, al ritmo de la canción.

"

Las luces se apagan, estoy sola

Todos los árboles del exterior están enterrados en la nieve

Me paso la noche bailando con mi propia sombra

Y me sostiene y nunca me deja ir

Me muevo lento pero seguro

Pero me siento como una cascada

Sí, me muevo lentamente y constante

Paso a los que yo solía conocer

Sentado en un bar oscuro, rodeado de extraños, Daryl Dixon estaba considerando lo que había hecho para merecer la atención de esta mujer. Ella era hermosa y amable, y por alguna extraña razón, lo toleraba. Una extraña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Mi viejo y querido amigo, llevame a dar una vuelta

Dos lobos en la oscuridad, corriendo en el viento

Yo me dejo llevar, pero nunca me he sentido mejor

Pasando por todos los monstruos en mi cabeza

Me muevo lento pero seguro

Pero me siento como una cascada

Sí, me muevo lentamente y constante

Paso a los que yo solía conocer

Y yo nunca estoy listo

Porque yo sé, lo sé, lo sé

Que el tiempo no me dejara

Mostrar lo que quiero mostrar

Carol sintió sus ojos en ella, sintió el oleaje familiar de excitación, sintió enrojecer su cara y su pecho, sintió la oleada de anhelo en su bajo abdomen. Ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, él quitó rápidamente la vista hacia otro lado, se aclaró la garganta, con los ojos fijos en el escenario, avergonzado por haber sido atrapado. Dirigió otra vez su atención a la banda, no quería que él se sintiera cohibido.

Me muevo lento pero seguro

Pero me siento como una cascada

Sí, me muevo lentamente y constante

Paso a los que yo solía conocer

Y yo nunca estoy listo

Porque yo sé, lo sé, lo sé

Que el tiempo no me dejara

Mostrar lo que quiero mostrar

"

Daryl una vez más la volvió a mirar a la cara, esta vez no apartó la mirada cuando ella buscó sus ojos. Le dio una sonrisa tímida torcida y agachó la cabeza. Carol sonrió en el fugaz momento del contacto con sus ojos y una vez más dejó que su atención regresara a la banda.

Después de que terminaron su show, otro grupo subió al escenario mientras que la mesa se volvió hacia su conversación, Daryl ocasionalmente participaba, provocando una sonrisa luminosa en Carol. Él la escuchó en su mayoría, pero a él le gustaba oír su risa en voz alta y ver sus gestos con las manos mientras hablaba con Maggie.

Las luces del lugar brillaron intensamente, lo que indicaba que era el momento para que todos desocuparan el bar lleno de gente. El cuarteto se dirigió hacia la salida, Maggie estaba colgando de Glenn, ella no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Daryl siguió de cerca Carol, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, guiándola en silencio a través de la multitud de personas, sin atreverse a tocarla realmente tan íntimamente.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, el grupo se detuvo junto al Hyundai verde de Glenn, Carol estaba cerca de Daryl. Glenn abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, "¿Vienes Carol?"

Carol escuchó la oferta en silencio luego de que Daryl le murmuró que podía llevarla a su casa, ella sonrió y miró al hombre más joven, "No, gracias, Daryl dijo que me va llevar."

Glenn los miró a ambos, buscando vacilación en sus ojos, "¿Estás segura...?"

"YA VÁMONOS GLENN!" Maggie gritó desde el interior del coche, dando un guiño hacia Carol, "Que tengan una buena noche!"

Carol finalmente miró hacia Daryl, que había comenzado pasando de un pie a otro, "¿Listo?"

Él gruñó un corto, "Sí", y se fue hacia su vieja camioneta.

El viaje hasta la casa de Carol se llenó de un cómodo silencio, a Daryl le gustaba que ella no sentía la necesidad de hablar por el simple hecho de hablar, ella podía sólo dejarlo ser.

Una vez aparcado en el camino de entrada, Carol se giró hacia él en el asiento del viejo Ford, "Estoy muy contenta de que vinieras, gracias."

Daryl estaba observando sus nudillos que aún se agarraban al volante, "por nada", se sentía completamente perdido en cuanto a lo que debía hacer, debía salir y acompañarla a la puerta? Él decidió no hacerlo, esta no había sido una fecha, no quería hacer ser un tonto o parecer presuntuoso.

"Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendida cuando te vi esta noche... No pensé que usaras algo con mangas," Carol dejó escapar una risita.

Él dio su habitual tímida risita entrecortada, "pensé que debía vestirme para tus amigos", le dio una sonrisa de lado.

Carol sonrió ampliamente en respuesta, las pequeñas bromas se convirtieron poco a poco en parte de su rutina, "Te diré que te arreglaste muy bien Dixon. Te ves muy guapo".

La cabeza de Daryl se escondió de nuevo en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas, estaba un poco sorprendido por su comentario, nadie nunca lo felicitaba, sintió un poco de orgullo, aunque ella había estado bromeando. También se mostró satisfecho con la elección de su camisa, era una azul a cuadros que casi nunca usaba, había incluso logrado desenterrar un par de jeans que no estaban llenos de agujeros. Él se alegró de que ella notara el esfuerzo.

"Bueno ... tendré turnos dobles el próximo par de días en el hospital. Pero estaré libre el miércoles y el jueves, quieres venir uno de esos días?" Carol se mordió el labio inferior, un poco ansiosa por oír su respuesta.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? Las bisagras de la puerta rechinan?"

Carol rió tranquila y miró al hombre a su lado, aún mordiendo su labio inferior, "No ... no hay puerta con bisagras chirriantes. Solo cena."

La cabeza de Daryl se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo, "OH".

Estaba mirando hacia abajo a sus delgadas manos descansando en su regazo, preocupada de que él ahora se apresurara por bajarla de su camioneta, miró hacia arriba para darle una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

Juraría que su piel brillaba bajo la luna suave que entraba a través del parabrisas, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y por alguna razón ella lo quería cerca, "Muy bien," la sorpresa de su oferta seguía clara en su voz, ella nunca le había pedido que viniera sólo para cenar, siempre fue para arreglar algo. Sin la pretensión de que había algo que necesitaba una reparación se sentía alarmantemente cercano a una cita, él negó con la cabeza ante la idea, no era una cita, nunca sería una cita.

Carol sonrió hacia él con gusto, "Ok. Bueno. Te llamaré."

Él hizo un gesto rápido y regresó sus manos al volante, claramente listo para salir.

Carol salió de la camioneta azul, ligeramente decepcionada de que él no había abierto la puerta para ella o se ofreciera a acompañarla a su porche, pero ese no habría sido Daryl, la idea de hacer esas cosas probablemente nunca cruzó por su mente. Ella lo despidió con la mano desde el escalón más alto del porche de su casa, sonriendo, ella pensó en su noche con el hombre.

Ella sabía que había sido un gran paso para él aparecer en ese bar, y un paso aún más grande para él para pronunciar unas palabras rápidas con Maggie y Glenn. Desde luego, hacía las cosas a su propio ritmo, lento y constante. Pero eso estaba bien para Carol, ella era una mujer paciente.


	8. Conociendo a Norman

Capítulo 8: Conociendo a Norman.

Carol y Maggie se sentaron en la cafetería del hospital, comiendo de forma rápida durante el corto descanso, las dos enfermeras estaban trabajando hombro a hombro turnos dobles, y estaban demasiado cansadas. Aunque eso no impidió que las sonrisas aparecieran varias veces en el rostro de la mujer de cabello gris. Haberse juntado esa noche con Maggie, Glenn y el callado cazador había sido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

"Carol, él realmente parece genial. Definitivamente es... único. No recuerdo haberte visto sonreír tanto, Daryl debe estar haciendo algo muy bien."

Carol tomó una pausa de su yogur, "Él no está haciendo nada. Y no vamos a hacer ninguna cosa. No creo que sea de ese tipo de relación, he intentado coquetearle, pero no funciona. Sólo somos amigos ".

"Amigos que se atraen sexualmente uno al otro", dijo Maggie lo suficientemente alto para que las mesas cercanas oyeran, y un grupo de fisioterapeutas se giraron completamente para mirar a Carol.

Los ojos de Carol se abrieron mirándola, "Maggie!"

La joven morena comenzó a acumular su basura en la bandeja de plástico, "Vi la manera en que ustedes se daban 'miraditas' entre sí cuando pensaban que nadie estaba mirando. No lo puedes negar!" Se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que dar un enema a un anciano de muy mal humor y muy estreñido. Te veré más tarde."

Carol terminó su turno y regresó a casa, dirigiéndose directamente a la cama, se despertó a la mañana siguiente bien descansada y un poco nerviosa. Le dijo que lo iba a llamar para confirmar sus planes, pero después de la conversación con Maggie estaba un poco nerviosa. Había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente estaba muy atraída por Daryl. Incluso consideró la posibilidad de que él también se sintiera atraído por ella, pero rápidamente desechó la idea.

"¿Quieres dejar de ladrar? Maldita sea, es sólo el maldito teléfono!" Daryl tomó su teléfono celular del mostrador de la cocina, tratando de acallar a Norman en el proceso.

Carol escuchó de inmediato unos gruñidos en voz alta, seguidos por la brusca voz de Daryl, "¿Hola?"

Ella sonrió ante la exasperación en su voz, "Hola ... estoy interrumpiendo algo? soy yo"

Al sonido de la voz de Carol inmediatamente cubrió el micrófono del teléfono, "¡¿Quieres callarte?! No puedo escuchar nada contigo ladrando de esa manera", descubrió el receptor, "Uh Hola, lo siento, es mi perro, me está volviendo loco ".

Una carcajada se le escapó al escuchar la conversación entre Daryl y su perro, "Bien, te estaba llamando para ver si todavía vamos a cenar" Ella trató de no sonar tan ansiosa.

"Ah, sí! ... es decir, si todavía quieres ... está bien si no quieres", se paseaba por el salón mientras Norman lo miraba desde su habitual lugar en el sofá.

Carol respondió rápidamente: "No, sí quiero! Puede ser hoy, si quieres."

Daryl dejó de pasear y sonrió, "Si, hoy está bien, no tengo que trabajar."

"Oh bien, perfecto! Estaré en casa todo el día, así que sólo ven cuando quieras. Estaba pensando ... que podrías traer a Norman si quieres, me siento mal de que esté encerrado todo el día mientras no estás. Y mi patio es bastante grande ".

Daryl inmediatamente se giró para mirar al perro mirándolo desde la esquina del viejo sofá, "Uhh, no sé ... a veces es un dolor en el culo, y casi no puedo salir con él, siempre acaba aullando y llorando."

"Daryl puedes traerlo, estará bien."

"Está bien ... si estás segura."

"Estoy segura. Los veré más tarde. Adiós!"

Unas horas después, Daryl y Norman estacionaron la camioneta frente a la casa de Carol. Daryl había luchado durante la tarde tratando de meter a Norman en la bañera, incluso logró lavarle los dientes, para consternación del perro.

"Bien, así es como van a ser las cosas, te vas a comportar. Sin saltos, sin ladridos, y no vas a andar por ahí oliendo todo. Ella es una dama, sé que no estás muy acostumbrado a que hayan mujeres cerca, pero yo por eso vas a actuar como un idiota. Me entiendes?"

Daryl le dio una mirada seria al perro, a lo que Norman inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si asintiendo a todo lo que su amo acababa de decir.

"Bien, vamos, Recuerda lo que te dije" Daryl abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y Norman saltó tras él.

Carol había estado en la cocina, cortando patatas, cuando oyó que golpearon en la puerta principal. Se limpió las manos en una toalla y fue a abrir, cuando abrió la puerta de roble, inmediatamente fue derribada en el suelo por un gigantesco y muy feliz sabueso,.

Daryl se movió rápidamente para quitárselo de encima, "Maldita sea Norman, ¿qué es lo que hablamos hace un rato?"

Daryl había estado preocupado de que el perro la hubiera asustado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se ella se estaba riendo cuando Norman la olía rápidamente, "¿Estás bien? Lo siento, es sólo que él se emociona a veces."

Sin dejar de reír, se sacudió después de que Daryl la ayudara a ponerse de pie, "Sí, estoy bien. En serio, está bien," ella esperaba que Daryl atribuyera el rubor de sus mejillas a ser abrumada por el gran sabueso, y no a la sensación de sus manos tomando las suyas.

"Puedo meterlo en la camioneta de nuevo si tu quieres," Daryl seguía preocupado y un poco avergonzado.

"¡No! Está bien, es sólo un poco revoltoso, es todo. Él es tan lindo! Sí, tu eres la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida!" la última frase la dirigió a Norman al tiempo que se arrodilló delante de él, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

Daryl se sonrió, mirando cómo Carol y Norman continuaban con las caricias, ella se estaba riendo salvajemente mientras sacudía el exceso de piel del cuello del sabueso, Norman claramente estaba complacido con toda la atención.

Finalmente, Carol levantó la vista y le envió esa sonrisa, la misma que aparecía en sus pensamientos durante el trabajo, o mientras estaba cazando, había pasado muchas horas despierto en la cama tratando de descifrar el significado de esa sonrisa, "¿Tienes hambre?"

Había estado tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando cada vez que ella le sonreía de esa manera, que se olvidó de que le hizo una pregunta. Regresó en sí mismo de repente haciendo un sonido con la garganta y un gesto torpe, "Sí, claro".

Carol ahora estaba de pie, Norman a su izquierda, con la cabeza un par de pulgadas de su muslo, "¡Genial! La cena debería estar lista en unos veinte minutos. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía mientras tanto?"

Daryl inmediatamente sintió culpa, normalmente estaba aquí para arreglar algo, alguna tarea mundana que pudiera facilitarse con su presencia, le daba una excusa para alejarse de ella, de pensar en ella.

Pudo ver el breve destello de pánico en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de la forma en que apretó los puños, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, listo para correr. Ella sonrió y se giró hacia la cocina, Norman la seguía de cerca, ella pensó que era mejor simplemente dejar que la siguiera cuando estuviera listo.

Después de unos minutos, Daryl entró en la cocina,quedó sorprendido por lo que encontró. Norman estaba echado sobre el azulejo, entre la isla y el fregadero, desde su posición movía los ojos siguiendo lo que Carol hacía en la cocina. Formó una ligera sonrisa al ver como Carol, sin prestar atención al gran perro de caza, pasaba cerca de él como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

La Cena fue silenciosa, con pequeños trozos de conversación entre bocado y bocado. Daryl le preguntó sobre el trabajo y sobre Sofía, provocando una brillante sonrisa en los labios de Carol. Ella se rió una vez más para sí misma al ver la rapidez con que él comía. Norman felizmente aceptó sobras y regresó a su lugar en el suelo. Carol incluso cedió ante la insistencia de Daryl en ayudar con los platos, y después de que terminaron de lavar y secar todo, regresaron todo a su lugar correcto.

Fue entonces cuando las vio. Tres líneas irregulares que descansaban sobre su hueso pélvico, paralelas entre sí, de dos pulgadas de largo, como un símbolo de igualdad con una línea adicional. Ella quería colocar algo sobre la maceta de rejilla encima de la isla y la parte delantera de su camisa burdeo se levantó ligeramente, si no la hubiera estado observando tan de cerca probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero no lo hizo, vio las cicatrices tan claras como el día, a través de su piel lechosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, preguntándose si se dio cuenta de su descubrimiento, y si lo hizo, por supuesto, se dio cuenta por la mirada horrorizada en su rostro. Ella miró hacia otro lado avergonzada, y unas lágrimas amenazaron con caer. A excepción de Sophia, nadie había visto nunca esas marcas, aunque ella no tampoco sabía toda la historia, era demasiado horrible para sus jóvenes oídos.

Daryl tenía una idea bastante acertada del origen de las cicatrices, estaba muy familiarizado con eso. Él permanecía fijo en su lugar en la cocina, con las piernas cerradas, los puños apretados, y su corazón latiendo rápidamente con rabia. Nunca se había sentido tan enojado en toda su vida. ¿Quién era ese imbécil con el que se había casado? ¿Quién le dio el derecho de hacerle algo como eso? Esta pequeña y hermosa mujer no se merecía algo así. Ella era demasiado buena, demasiado dulce, demasiado jodidamente perfecta. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron con furia apenas contenida, con la mandíbula apretada, y con el pecho constreñido. Una vez más le miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los vio llenos de preocupación. Sin decir una palabra, salió a propósito de la cocina y se detuvo una vez que llegó al patio trasero.

La tarde provocó un resplandor oscuro, el calor presionaba y el viento sur se levantó, dejando una cálida brisa. Daryl se paseó por el patio unas diez veces, desde un extremo a otro, él miró el patio trasero, con los ojos centrándose en la nada, y colocando sus manos en la cara de vez en cuando. No debería haber caminado lejos de ella, debería haber intentado consolarla, asegurarle que estaba bien, que tenía las mismas marcas. Pero eso no es lo que hizo, porque no tenía idea de cómo hacer esas cosas. No iba a decir o hacer lo correcto, solo iba a empeorar la situación. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por molestarla y por carecer de habilidades para consolarla. Su ineptitud nunca había sido más frustrante que en este momento.

Daryl estaba tan perdido en su ira que no la escuchó acercarse, se sorprendió al verla de pie junto a él. La miró brevemente, se dio cuenta de los signos evidentes de llanto y angustia en su rostro normalmente feliz. Su cercanía era algo alarmante, haciéndole sudar y temblar, pero no se atrevió a alejarse, parecía aliviada por su presencia. Dejó escapar un gruñido áspero, él sabía que nunca sería bueno en este tipo de cosas, que nunca lo había sido, nadie le enseñó.

Un poco vacilante, Daryl rozó ligeramente el dedo meñique contra un lado de su mano. Carol se giró hacia él, quien sólo miraba hacia adelante, con los ojos fijos en un árbol grande, y el pulso visible debajo de la fuerte línea de su mandíbula. Ella le sonrió suavemente y miró hacia delante una vez más, su pequeña mano con cautela tomó la áspera mano de él.

Las palabras suaves y gestos calmantes nunca fueron algo natural para él. Pero por ella, lo intentaría.


	9. Reintentar

Capítulo 9: Reintentar.

Carol no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, solo sabía que él no se había movido ni una pulgada hasta que estuvo mejor. Soltó suavemente su mano y se sentó en una de las viejas sillas del patio, notando que el sol se había ocultado. Él hizo lo mismo, tomando la silla que estaba frente a ella, mirando su propia mano que ahora sentía vacía. Sus pequeños y cálidos dedos habían llenado ese espacio muy bien, y ahora estaba anhelando la suavidad de estos. Daryl levantó la cabeza cuando oyó su voz, guardando el recuerdo de su mano para más tarde.

"Siempre era tan cuidadoso cada vez que me golpeaba, era siempre en un lugar fácil de ocultar, nunca algo permanente," los brazos de Carol estaban apretados alrededor de sus rodillas y sus ojos perdidos en la distancia.

Daryl se agarró del brazo de la silla, deseando que se detuviera, pero sabiendo que ella quería contarle, que necesitaba contarle.

"Había salido con los chicos del trabajo, llegó a casa borracho. Siempre era peor cuando estaba borracho. Traté de fingir que estaba dormida, pero él sabía que no lo estaba... me inmovilizó, pensé ... pensé que solo quería..." Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Daryl, transmitiendo lo que no quería decir, él hizo un gesto rápido de comprensión y miró hacia otro lado. "Me sostuvo y levantó mi camisón... tenía un cuchillo. Él dijo... él dijo que me iba a marcar, para que todo el mundo supiera que yo le pertenecía..." tragó pesadamente, con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, Daryl temblaba con una furia apenas contenida, "...dijo que de esa manera, cualquier hombre lo suficientemente patético para tocarme... sabría que yo era de su propiedad."

Un sollozo silencioso se le escapó antes de que continuar: "Yo quería gritar y luchar, pero estaba tan asustada ... tan asustada de lo que pudiera hacerle a Sophia... No podía dejar que le hiciera daño. La forma en que la miraba a veces... no podía... así que me quedé ahí... se desmayó casi tan pronto como empezó, nunca terminó," se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, tratando de calmarse.

Daryl se levantó de la silla comenzando a jadear furiosamente, con las manos en el cabello y la mandíbula apretada. Quería golpear algo, romper algo, cualquier cosa para liberar la furia salvaje que sentía. No eran sólo líneas en su cadera, era el inicio de una 'E', el idiota iba a escribir su nombre.

"Murió de un par de semanas más tarde. Nunca le conté a nadie sobre lo que pasó, pensé que ya no importaba, él había muerto."

Daryl detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos para encontrar sus ojos con los de ella, "Si, bueno... Ojalá todavía estuviera vivo ... para poder matar al maldito yo mismo."

Carol no sabía que era más sorprendente, su declaración o el inusual contacto visual que había iniciado. Daryl reanudó su paseo, era evidente que aún estaba molesto, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Carol sabía por qué estaba tan perturbado por sus cicatrices, su historia probablemente había aflorado cosas que trataba de enterrar en el fondo. Cosas que trataba de ocultar, cosas de las que estaba avergonzado. Sabía como se veían su pecho y costado, imaginó que tal vez su espalda fuera peor.

Daryl se quedó frente al patio de nuevo, con la mirada perdida, la mente lo arrastró por recuerdos que había tratado de olvidar. Carol estaba preocupada de que esto hubiera sido demasiado, que no debería habérselo dicho. Pero quería que él supiera que lo entendía, quería que supiera que él no tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse. Se puso de pie, caminó con cautela hacia él, no quería asustarlo, susurró su nombre y ligeramente llevó una mano a su hombro. Su mente vagó en el recuerdo de él mismo corriendo por el bosque descalzo, su padre arrastrándose cerca, con el cinturón aún envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su gran puño. Hasta que finalmente lo atrapó.

"Mi padre era un bastardo", Daryl se quedó con los brazos colgando a los costados, con los puños apretaron con fuerza, sin dejar de mirar la cerca de atrás.

Carol no podía creer que le estaba diciendo libremente esto, ni una sola vez había mencionado a su familia o su niñez, pero sabía que debía haber sido horrible. Ella permaneció en silencio, instándolo a continuar. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que pocos sabían de las cicatrices que tenía en su torso, casi seguro que nunca había contado a nadie cómo llegaron allí.

"Empeoró después de que mi mamá murió. Entonces, cuando Merle se fue... éramos sólo él y yo. Casi nunca estaba en casa ... pero cuando estaba..." tragó saliva, tratando de empujar hacia abajo las emociones en aumento, "dijo que me enseñaría de la manera difícil, que me golpearía para hacerme fuerte, que me haría un un hombre, hacerme un verdadero Dixon. "

La cabeza de Daryl estaba agachada, evitando los ojos de Carol, pensando que probablemente ella se sentía mal por él, creyendo que es un monstruo cicatrizado, como su padre le decía. Su viejo siempre le había dicho que nunca iba a encontrar a una mujer tan desesperada como para desearlo, y definitivamente no habría una lo bastante patética para tocarlo. Así que cuando la pequeña mano de Carol regresó con la suya quedó sorprendido, ella eligió tocarlo, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque ella quería. Apareció una sonrisa de esperanza, tal vez ella no lo quería de la forma en que lo deseaba, pero al menos le había demostrado que su Papá estaba equivocado en algo.

Después de un rato juntos de pie y en silencio, en el aire fresco de la noche, Carol dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, "bueno... ciertamente sabemos cómo matar el ánimo."

Daryl giró la cabeza hacia la delgada mujer sin soltar su mano, mostró una sonrisa sorprendentemente grande, "Sí ... supongo que lo hicimos."

Carol le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Todavía hay postre."

Después de servir dos rebanadas de tarta de melocotón para cada uno, se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa de hierro forjado en el patio, feliz de haber cambiado la conversación pesada, que tanto quería olvidar. Daryl se echó hacia atrás en su silla, adoptando una posición más relajada, observando abiertamente a la mujer sentada frente a él. Su atención estaba dirigida a su regazo, donde Norman se había dejado caer sin gracia con la cabeza hacia abajo, con los ojos tristes mirando hacia arriba mientras ella le frotaba las dos orejas en largos movimientos rítmicos. Finalmente alzó la vista hacia Daryl y dio su sonrisa más brillante, claramente satisfecha, "Creo que le gusto."

Daryl sonrió, "Claro que le gustas. O puede ser por toda esa maldita carne de chuletas de cerdo que le diste. Casi se devora el plato."

Una risa burbujeante se le escapó, sacudiendo a Norman desde su suave lugar de descanso. Daryl liberó la tímida sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, no podía detenerla cuando ella se reía de esa manera, especialmente cuando él era la causa. La mayoría de las mujeres lo encontraban grosero y desagradable, repulsivo a veces. Carol no, ella sólo se reía y sonreía como si en realidad él valiera algo. No podía recordar que alguna vez alguien lo mirara así, excepto tal vez su mamá, pero sus ojos siempre estaban vidriosos del vino barato que bebía, era difícil saber lo que realmente veía cuando miraba a su hijo menor.

"OH! No puedo creer que me olvidé de eso," Carol salió corriendo a la casa, "en seguida regreso!"

Volvió en menos de un minuto, sonriendo con una fotografía, "Mira lo que Sofía me envió del campamento", dijo pasándole la foto, "Está aprendiendo tiro con arco!"

Fue el turno de Daryl para sonreír a la imagen de la niña rubia y pecosa, mostrando con orgullo un arco de madera curvada. No tenía idea de como era Ed Peletier físicamente, pero pensó que Sofía se parecía a su madre, tenían los mismos ojos azules y dulce sonrisa.

"Pensé que tal vez cuando vuelva podrías darle algunos consejos, eres el mejor cazador de todos", bromeó a la ligera, de forma juguetona, no cruel.

Daryl nunca había considerado la posibilidad de conocer a su hija, el pánico creció en su pecho brevemente ante la idea de tener que interactuar con la niña. No estaba acostumbrado a estar alrededor de los niños, no sabía ni cómo hablar con ellos. No quería decirle que no, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo sin herir sus sentimientos, se encargó de la ansiedad, quedándose en silencio.

Ella todavía lo miraba expectante con esos grandes ojos, cuando una salpicadura se escuchó desde debajo de la mesa. Ambos se miraron al mimo tiempo para ver el vómito que Norman acababa de soltar peligrosamente cerca de los pies de Carol.

"Te lo dije."

Carol miró a Daryl antes de dirigir su mirada al perro y acariciarlo, murmurando en voz baja a él, "Lo siento cariño, fue mi culpa. Pobre bebé," los dejó un instante para ir por la manguera y lavar el vómito. Una vez más acarició al voluminoso sabueso, su enorme cabeza regresó a su regazo mientras se acomodaba junto a él.

Daryl miró al perro, "Él está bien. Solo está aprovechándose de que lo acaricias y tratas como un bebé."

Carol levantó los ojos hacia él, "Celoso?" le preguntó con descaro, enviándole una sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a Norman.

Odiaba cuando ella hacía eso, odiaba la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba con malicia a sus dulces burlas. Eran momentos como estos los que hacían que fuera difícil para él controlar su deseo, la sonrisa seductora en sus labios enviaba de una sacudida a su pelvis. Se limitaba a repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza, 'Ella no te quiere, no así.' Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil salir de la excitación que le provocaba, ella era tan jodidamente hermosa y dulce, casi se perdía pensando en ella a veces. Las cosas más extrañas lo podían encender, el suave hueco de su garganta, la pequeña parcela de pecas sobre su nariz, la calidez de sus delgados dedos. No entendía los sentimientos que se agitaban dentro del él, nunca se había sentido de esta manera por otra mujer, era exasperante. Tenía vergüenza de admitir que nunca antes había necesitado tanto una sacudida en su vida como en las últimas semanas. Había tratado de bajar los impulsos pero sólo empeoraba las cosas, acabaría buscando su cercanía y estaría aún más tenso con ella.

La noche que dejó caer el vaso y terminó atrapada entre su cuerpo y la encimera, apenas había llegado a la casa, al segundo después que entró en la casa hizo un trabajo rápido en sus pantalones, bombeando en su mano un par de veces antes de gruñir en voz alta al acabar. La vergüenza le había golpeado al instante, sabía que estaba mal, simplemente no podía controlarse esa noche. Había sentido cada pulgada de su piel presionando ligeramente contra él, su pecho suave y caliente contra su pecho.

Los gritos de Norman pidiendo atención lo trajeron de vuelta al presente, Daryl estaba dolorosamente consciente de la erección en sus pantalones vaqueros. El cambió de posición con su brazo cubriendo su regazo hizo que, por suerte, Carol no se diera cuenta. Estaba observando las luciérnagas flotar en el patio, con la mirada perdida.

Una vez que Daryl tuvo su situación bajo control se aclaró la garganta, "Bueno, probablemente deberíamos irnos."

Carol, una vez más dirigió su atención al hombre que se puso de pie con torpeza al lado de la mesa, "Ha sido una noche difícil."

Daryl dio su habitual risa entrecortada, agachando la cabeza, "Sí, supongo que lo fue."

Carol se levantó lentamente de su silla, "Diría que fue peculiar", sonrió a la confusión en su rostro, "lloré y tu perro vomitó. No voy a decir que no sabes cómo darle a una chica un buen momento... es solo que no es lo que tenía en mente, "ella le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez, "Así que vamos a intentarlo de nuevo ".

Apareció una sonrisa tímida: "Sí, está bien."

"Tal vez podríamos ir a alguna parte" Vio un flash de pánico en su cara, ella rápidamente siguió hablando "Nada grande, tal vez sólo ir a un bar por aquí. Tomar un par de cervezas"

Ahora estaba arrastrando los pies con nerviosismo, masticando su dedo pulgar, "Ok ... ¿Quieres ir el viernes?"

Carol no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa, su naturaleza tímida era demasiado linda para resistir las burlas, "¿Me recoges?"

Daryl asintió rápidamente, todavía sin mirarla, moviendo las piernas hacia la puerta, Norman lo siguió de mala gana.

Carol lo observó mientras huía de su patio trasero, y le dijo en voz alta, "Bien entonces... es una cita."


	10. Intentar otra vez

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

Capítulo 10: Intentar otra vez.

¿Qué mierda quiso decir? ¿Una cita? Eso era sólo una expresión, ¿verdad? Ella en realidad no se refería a una cita real. ¿O si?

"Dixon! Vas a hacer algo o sólo estarás perdiendo el tiempo?, maldito soñador"

Daryl hizo una seña al contratista y usó el martillo para trabajar en el resto de la pared. Esta maldita situación era confusa. Ella era confusa. ¿Realmente quería que esto fuera una fecha? ¿Con él? Deseó por un momento que Merle estuviera ahí para poder preguntarle sobre ello, pero después recordó que era Merle. Su hermano no tenía "citas" con las mujeres, y menos con mujeres como Carol. Recogía zorras en los bares, se drogaban juntos, cogían, y luego las botaba.

Daryl se avergonzó de sí mismo, pero tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de que Merle estuviera en la cárcel en este momento, se habría burlado de él sin piedad de haber estado allí. '¿A dónde vas hermanito? ¿A la casa de esa mujer? ¿Cuando vas a aprender que ella no te quiere... sólo eres un paleto estúpido que sabe cómo arreglar cosas'.

Se pasó el resto del día pensando si esta era en realidad una cita, al final decidió que probablemente no. Pero limpió su camión y compró una camisa nueva, por si acaso.

Daryl se detuvo en su casa a las siete, la hora que le había dicho que llegara. Iba a hacer esto bien, estaría ahí a tiempo, incluso planeó abrirle la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la camioneta Carol ya estaba corriendo hacia él. Estaba agitada y sonriente, y estaba casi seguro de que trataba de matarlo. Carol siempre se veía bien pero esta noche llevaba un top negro ajustado con un escote bajo, ofreciendo una vista generosa.

Carol entró de un salto en la vieja camioneta con una sonrisa, "¡Hey!"

Daryl saludó con la cabeza, "Hola ... que ... eh, te ves muy bien", estaba nervioso y se notaba, pero quería felicitarla.

Su pequeño elogio entre dientes había sido suficiente para que Carol dejara escapar una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor en su rostro, "Gracias".

Daryl se aclaró la garganta con torpeza, y fue en dirección a un bar cercano. El vehículo estaba en silencio, los nudillos de Daryl permanecían apretados en el volante mientras Carol miraba por la ventana, sonriendo a los edificios que se veían. Había esperado que su blusa llamara su atención, pero nunca esperó que le dijera algo en realidad, se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra el impulso de sonreír demasiado. Sus ojos se habían abierto y su mandíbula bajado un poco antes de tragar duro y decir el cumplido. Después de las primeras visitas a su casa, Carol tenía la ligera sospecha de que Daryl se sentía atraído por ella, sólo quería una confirmación, quería saber que no era su imaginación.

Al segundo que entraron por la puerta del bar, Carol recordó por qué había elegido este agujero en un principio. A pesar de ser un viernes por la noche, el lugar tenía pocos clientes, varias personas estaban esparcidas a lo largo de la barra y sólo unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas. A menor cantidad de gente, más a gusto se encontraba. Y estaba contenta de que él se estuviera esforzando.

Se sentaron en una mesa alta hacia la parte posterior de la barra, cerca de la mesa de billar. Se deslizó en su asiento con una sonrisa mientras Daryl se quedó mirándola con expectación, "¿Cerveza?"

Carol lo miró, otra vez, llevaba una camisa de botón a la que había logrado dejarle las mangas, era de un tono verde claro que complementaba su color de piel, "Sí, por favor."

Carol aprovechó la oportunidad para echar un vistazo en el bar mientras Daryl ordenó las cervezas. En su mayoría eran solo hombres de edad avanzada que que parecían llevar un tiempo bebiendo ahí, pero en un rincón había una mesa de jóvenes que probablemente habían venido con identificaciones falsas, y luego en el otro extremo se sentó una tipo que simplemente parecía tener problemas.

Daryl regresó con las cervezas y se colocó frente a ella. Se sentó en silencio bebiendo su cerveza, sin saber qué decir, por suerte, Carol se adelantó

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?"

"Estuvo bien", dijo con rapidez antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿Norman se siente mejor? Me sentí muy mal, por lo que le pasó", sabía que las preguntas eran triviales, pero necesitaba conseguir que hablara, sabía que a él le tomaba un poco de tiempo para entablar una conversación, especialmente porque no estaban en el la seguridad de su cocina.

"Sí, está bien."

Unos cuantos minutos más de silencio pasaron, ella trató de mantener a raya la frustración pero no las cosas no son fáciles a veces. Carol se bebió el resto de su cerveza, saltando del taburete, "Vamos Dixon, muéstrame lo que tienes."

Daryl estaba confundido al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la mesa de billar, dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Esto era bueno, podía manejarlo, hablar era opcional si tenían algo más que los distrajera. Su alivio duró poco al verla inclinarse hacia abajo, dando el primer golpe, con el escote claramente visible. Esto era malo.

Carol se puso de pie, apoyándose en el momento justo, obviamente satisfecha de su pausa, y le sonrió maliciosamente, "Tu turno".

Daryl terminó su cerveza, y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, "Mira y aprende, corazón."

Varios juegos más tarde Carol estaba fingiendo inocencia, hablando con una voz juguetona, "Ahora, dime otra vez, ¿qué es lo que se supone que estoy aprendiendo?"

Daryl la miró, todavía tratando de ganar al menos una partida, pero sabiendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, "Bueno, no me dijiste que eras un puto tiburón en la piscina!"

Carol estaba riendo salvajemente en la indignación del cazador, "Nunca me preguntaste! Sólo asumiste que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!"

No pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara, "Mentira! Dijiste que sólo jugaste un par de veces! Pensé que estabas teniendo suerte de principiante, pero me has pateado el culo toda la noche!"

Todavía no podía reprimir la risa, "Ok ok! Puede que haya mentido un poquito! Como compensación pagaré esta ronda."

"Compensación, mi culo", dijo forzando una mirada indignada en su rostro, "Iré a echar una meada."

Daryl la vio ir hasta el bar antes de ir al baño, sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca esperó que la dulce Carol le ganara en el billar, normalmente se molestaba cuando la gente lo pisoteaba en esas cosas, pero la verdad es que no le importa perder con ella, incluso si eso significa ser humillado el resto de la noche.

Carol estaba esperando que el camarero regresara con sus cervezas cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximó a ella, se apoyó en la barra y la miró de arriba abajo, posando los ojos en sus pechos por un momento, "Bueno, bueno, usted es toda una dama. "

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y siguió mirando hacia delante, esperando que se fuera después de ser ignorado. Él, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

"Eso significa que viniste con tu marido?"

"No."

"Tu novio o algo así?"

"Algo así," Carol espetó con sequedad, esperando que finalmente entendiera la pista, pero no, este tipo era persistente.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, tratando de no reírse de su ridículo bigote,

"Escucha ..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Daryl apareció a su lado, de pie, mucho más cerca de lo normal, "Algún problema?"

Había mirado inmediatamente hacia la mesa al salir del baño, pero no la vio ahí, luego levantó la vista hacia el bar, donde se la encontró con un aspecto muy irritado hablando con uno de los hombres que se habían sentado en la esquina cuando llegaron ahí. Apretó la mandíbula, y cerró los puños observando a la escoria coquetear con Carol, que claramente no estaba interesada. Su cólera alcanzó un punto álgido cuando vio los ojos del sucio hombre en el pecho de Carol. Caminó hacia la barra, con la cara distorsionada de rabia, deteniéndose detrás de ella.

El miedo era visible en el rostro del hombre, pero no se rindió, "Solo tenía una charla con la señorita, es todo."

"Sí, bueno, ella no quiere hablar contigo", el pecho de Daryl estaba ahora en tocando la espalda de Carol, sin notar la forma en que se apoyó ligeramente en él.

"Oye hermano, no quiero problemas," el hombre levantó las manos a la defensiva.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa hombre? ¿Este tipo quiere algo?" Uno de los amigos del hombre con bigote se había acercado, claramente dispuesto a participar en la confrontación.

Daryl se puso delante de Carol, dándole un suave empujón hacia atrás, lejos de los dos hombres, "no habrá ningún problema siempre y cuando este niño se vaya y nos deje solos."

Sin previo aviso, el recién llegado se fue contra Daryl, un crujido enfermizo se escuchó, seguido de un chorro de sangre de nariz. Daryl parecía imperturbable y se lanzó hacia el hombre, dándole un golpe en su nariz. Incluso se las arregló para golpear también al idiota que había estado coqueteando con Carol antes de seguir golpeando al hombre más grande. Los dos estuvieron peleando durante varios minutos antes de que el resto del grupo del tipo se los llevaran lejos, un gran hombre de color se detuvo frente a Carol, le dijo suavemente, "Lo siento señora," antes de salir con el grupo.

Carol cogió una toalla de detrás de la barra, sentando a Daryl sobre un taburete de la barra, colocó el trapo en su nariz tratando de detener el flujo de sangre. Dio un gruñido suave ante la presión, "Maldito idiota me dio un puñetazo".

Carol seguía sobre él limpiándolo cuando dos oficiales del condado entraron, alguien había llamado a la policía durante la pelea. Los ojos de Carol miraron hacia la mesa de los tipos, "Demasiado tarde, ya se fueron."

"Carol? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Recibimos una llamada sobre una pelea."

Rick Grimes se había mudado a esta calle un mes después de que Ed murió, su esposa se había convertido rápidamente en su amiga y su hijo se llevaba bien con Sophia. Él era un hombre amable, dedicado a su familia y a su trabajo.

Daryl estaba empezando a molestarse de nuevo, "El hijo de puta arrancó", estaba tratando de hablar desde debajo de la toalla que Carol estaba presionado con firmeza en su cara.

"Hey Carol."

Carol miró al compañero de Rick, que estaba de pie con el pecho hinchado y las manos apoyadas en el cinturón de la pistola, "Hola Shane."

Después de una hora de pasar por cada detalle y explicar lo que había ocurrido, Carol y Daryl finalmente pudieron salir del bar, los dos agentes siguieron tomando declaraciones al camarero y a otros clientes. Shane miró a Daryl mientras salían de la barra, su desdén por el sureño era notorio y Daryl hizo una mueca sangrienta a cambio.

Carol caminó hasta el lado del conductor de la camioneta, exigiendo las llaves.

Daryl la miró a su manera, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Yo conduciré. Dame las llaves. Sin quejas," su postura era seria.

Daryl sabía que no iba a ceder por lo que sólo le arrojó las llaves, refunfuñando mientras subía en la cabina del viejo Ford. Durante el viaje hubo un silencio tenso, podría decir que estaba loca. Se sentía culpable por molestarla, pero no podía dejar que el maldito se saliera con la suya, el tipo era un idiota, además tenía frustración reprimida que quería sacar, la pelea había sido la oportunidad perfecta. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona celosa, pero, tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de serlo. Ver que el hombre trataba de coquetear con Carol había prendido fuego a su sangre, una rabia desconocida corriendo a través de él. Mientras analizaba los acontecimientos de la noche, no se había dado cuenta de que la camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa de Carol. Ella no había dicho una palabra en todo el camino, por lo que se sintió sorprendido cuando habló, "Vamos."

Entró, dejando la puerta abierta para él, pensó si debía entrar o no. Estaba molesta y probablemente no mejoraría las cosas. Pero decidió que sería peor si solo se iba. Poco a poco se abrió paso en la casa, por temor a lo que estaba por venir.

Daryl la encontró en la cocina apoyada en la isla, se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas una vez cuando lo vio, "Vamos, ya sabes la rutina", indicando que se sentara en la encimera.

No podía recordar haberse sentido peor en toda su vida, la había molestado, la hizo llorar. Era un estúpido, había hecho llorar a una mujer bella y amable con él, su pecho se tensó al ver sus lágrimas. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? No se merecía estar cerca de ella, era demasiado buena para él, carajo.

Se subió al mostrador, sin hablar, sin saber qué hacer o decir. La observó mientras ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa empapada de sangre con los dedos temblorosos, estaba demasiado avergonzado de su comportamiento para tratar incluso de detenerla. La dejaría hacer lo que quisiera en este momento, podía rasgar su corazón y él ni siquiera parpadearía. Sólo se sentó y observó en silencio mientras lo limpiaba, limpió la sangre de su pecho y la cara, y luego se concentró en el pequeño corte sobre su ceja.

Ella continuó de pie entre sus rodillas, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, "Estaba tan asustada, yo..." Dejó la frase en el aire, incapaz de terminar.

Daryl no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, tenía la cabeza baja, sin saber por dónde empezar. La había asustado. La había asustado, maldita sea. Al igual que su marido idiota. En ese momento quería morir. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado.

"Podrían haberte herido mucho peor. Podrían haberte matado, había tantos de ellos y podrían haberte golpeado entre todos. Podrían haberte herido gravemente," Carol balbuceaba entre lágrimas.

Su cabeza se disparó hacia ella mirándola confundido, "¿Eh?"

"Había cinco de ellos Daryl, si quisieran te habrían matado. Tienes suerte de que sólo tienes pocos rasguños y moretones. Tenía tanto miedo de que te fueran a lastimar," dejó escapar otro sollozo.

Ella tenía miedo de que lo hubieran lastimado? No tenía miedo de él? Por eso estaba tan molesta? Porque él se lastimó? Fue golpeado por una ola de confusión. Nadie se había preocupado nunca porque él se lesionara. Nadie se había preocupado por lo que podría sucederle. Y estaba seguro de que nadie jamás había llorado por él.

Él la miró un momento vacilante: "No tenías miedo de mí?"

Carol había estado tratando de recomponerse, sabiendo que su llanto estaba haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Estaba secándose los ojos, sollozando en voz baja, "¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo?"

Daryl bajó la cabeza de nuevo, "No lo sé. Pensé que por eso estabas tan molesta. Que tal vez te había asustado, peleando así."

Carol lamentó al instante todas las lágrimas e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por su silencio, ella sólo había estado tan molesta. Ahora entendía su comportamiento voluble, había pensado que tenía miedo de él. Estaba preocupado de que la había asustado en el bar.

"No, no me lo asustaste Daryl," ella trató de tranquilizarlo.

"Lo siento," estaba mirando hacia arriba por debajo de su pelo salvaje, sin estar todavía seguro de la situación.

"Daryl, no tienes que pedir disculpas ... en realidad ... en realidad estoy halagada en parte", admitió con timidez, "nunca tuve a alguien para defenderme antes."

Daryl alzó la cabeza, formando una sonrisa tímida, al tiempo que su cara se puso roja, "¿Sí?"

Carol asintió, todavía secándose la cara y dio un paso atrás, dando una risa, "Sí".

Daryl dio una risa irónica, "Supongo que no soy tan bueno en esto de las citas eh? Terminaste llorando de nuevo."

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Carol, "No sé, no fue tan malo. Me divertí pateándote el trasero en el billar."

Daryl dejó escapar una amplia risa, por primera vez, "Si... jugaste bastante bien ... pero no me hubieras ganado tan fácil si no hubieras estado usando esa tonta blusa."


End file.
